Royen Yakumo
by Royen122
Summary: The tail of a new Yakumo. A Young Youkai's Travels through the world of Gensokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"wha-what no!" Royen stated as slammed his foot. "I-I don't know were master Road goes when she cuts class." Royen cont. his plea. "I want you to go out and find her then bring her back here got it." The Earl said with a finger in the air and hearts flying around his head. "Joy." Royen said to him self. "What was that?" The Earl snapped. "Nothing master." He said with a huge smile on his face. About three seconds after he stepped out of the room he realizes he is falling. He looks down and notices he is falling he is being watched by thousands of eyes in a purple void and hears a voice that says "welcome back Royen." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

(A/N lets take a look at are main character)

Name: Royen

Age: 15 well 7

Height: about Remilia's height

Weapon: innocence

Hair color: Golden blond

Place of birth: Gensokyo?

Description: due to a freak accident by komui he is now in the a seven year old girl (A/N no this was not from a certain manga) he lost his memory on a mission the only thing he knows is an education manners how to be a servant and his name.

Likes: fruit

Dislikes: anyone who harms his authority figure.

(A/N because he is physically seven he sometimes has the same mental pattern of Flandre and the seriousness of Remilia.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the SDM

"Where am I?" Royen says out loud.

"You're in my room." He turns his head and sees a little blonde girl wearing an all red outfit with red eyes staring at him.

Behind her is another girl with blue hair in a full pink dress also with red eyes. He noticed he was in a pink room with no windows; also he was on a soft surface

"Hmm… a bed, wait a minute her eyes are red!" He said to him self in his head.

"What is your name? Where are you from?" the little blonde girl asked

"My name is Flandre scarlet and this is my sister Remilia scarlet." She continued.

Royen just looked at her like she was crazy

"What is the matter?" The blue haired girl said. He sits up and says

"I don't know I only remember my name." The two girls look at each other and the blue haired one yells

"Sakuya!" just then a maid with silver hair opened the door.

"Yes my lady?" she said with elegance.

"What do you take of this she has no memory except her name?" Remilia continued

"Yeah she just fell down out side of my room on to her head." Flandre added.

"Well I think that she could be food or we could just kill her." Sakuya stated calmly.

"I won't eat her because she is a yokai." Remilia stated

"Yokai?" Royen asked.

"Yeah you can tell by your eyes." Sakuya said.

"We could make her Flans playmate for while she will probably end up dead." Remilia said.

"Huh… what are these?" Royen said as he pulled out five cards four with pictures on them and one blank card.

"Hey onee san she has spellcards!" Flandre said while pulling at Remilia towards the bed while pointing at Royen.

"Spell cards?" Royen asked

"I'll explain." Sakuya said "spell cards allow us to use attacks during denmaku battles." Explained Sakuya

"Denmaku..." Royen asked just then many large red orbs started lying at him.

"What the …" he was interrupted as he was sent flying out the door from an explosion.

"That's denmaku!" Flandre screamed with joy.

"Why did you do that?" Remilia was shouting at Flandre as her face was being wiped of soot by Sakuya whose nose was dripping blood.

"There is nothing better then a demonstration." Royen stated while lying up against the wall.

"Yep!" Flandre said while diving at Royen.

"That's beside the point but what are we going to do with you?" Remilia said.

"We could make her my maid?" everyone just stares at Flandre while she rubs her face against Royen's face as she says

"Well onee san has Sakuya I could have…um" "Royen." Royen says.

"I could have Royen as my maid. "Flandre says

"Well that would eliminate the mess Sakuya would have to clean up." Remilia said with a slightly happy tone. Every one was laughing except Royen who was cowering in fear.

A few days went bye with Royen spending his time playing with his new master, cooking with Sakuya, watching the gate with Hong Meling who wares a green Chinese dress and a green military barrette with a gold star on it, cleaning, or serving tea to Remilia who always tried to taste him even thou she said he was not human but was B+ blood type.

"Hey miss Sakuya what can I do to waste my free time?" he asked as Sakuya finished making his uniform it was Identical to hers except it came with a pocket for spell cards and it was scarlet colored.

"Well you can go to the library or you could go out around Gensokyo." Said Sakuya

"Well you could go out but it depends on how fast you can fly and how strong your spell cards are." Royen pondered for a minute

"I'll go to the library" he said

"Ok but first get your uniform on then when you get there don't bother the librarians." As Sakuya finished saying that Royen was down to nothing but his underwear, Sakuya's face was bright red as blood started dripping out of her nose and says

"You're flatter than that pesky black and white witch." His face stays neutral and just sticks out his tongue. About an hour later we find our hero at the library doors, As he is walking towards the middle a little red haired devil with two pairs of wings one on her head the other on her back who is wearing a black dress.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here to read." He said

"Oh-you must be the new maid." She said

"Yeah that's me." But before they could continue a large crash was heard near the center of the library. They both start moving towards the crash.

"Aww… patchy I am just here to borrow some books ze." Came a loud energetic voice.

"Don't you mean steal." A small quite voice said

"I told you I would return them ze."

"Then return the ones you've taken" the small voice says.

"Fine fine but only because you asked so nicely ze." soon after another crash was heard about two minutes later with a

"Bye bye patchy ze!" as Royen and the little devil got there the only person there was only one purple haired girl who was wearing a robe that looked like pajamas and a hat with a moon on it.

"Hello I am Patchouli knowledge." Patchy said

"Hello I am Royen nice to meet ya lady patchy" Royen said with a curtsy.

"Patchy?" patchy asked.

"I thought it would be easier to remember then your full name." Royen explained.

"I was going to get some books one about the people of Gensokyo and a book about spell cards." He said. Right after he said that the little devil flew off in search for the spell card book while patchy told him to follow him when she stopped and handed him a book it had a blank cover and when he opened it was blank.

"Lady patchy it's blank?" Royen asked. "Yes if you draw someone in to the book it will tell you a small description of them on the next page.

"Patchy explained.

"Let's head back now."

(15 minutes later)

"Animal sign- wolf cry" Royen shouted and the room fills with light from the card. When the light faded all patchy could see was Royen who was now one foot tall, had a tail and dog ears.

"So this spell will wear off in about 5 hours?" Royen asked.

"Yes." Patchy replied.

"Awwww so cute~" the scarlet sisters said while running towards him. After grabbing him they started dragging him towards the door.

"Bye lady patchy." Royen waved patchy waved back.

(One hour later.)

"Will you please let me go now?" Royen pleaded while being carried out to who knows were.

"Nope." They said in unison. "Well where we going?" he asked" to the shrine. "Flandre said.

(10 minuets later)

In the distance Royen notices a shrine. It looks run down; there is a store house in the back and what appears to be a lake. "it that the shrine?" Royen asked. "Yep!" strangely said Remilia. "We are going to visit Reimu!" she said. While looking around Royen notices something "lady Flandre why don't you need an umbrella from the sun?" he asked. "I don't know." She replied. "Well we are here!" Remilia shouted out of nowhere. While walking closer to the shrine a voice says "no no no get out now!" Remilia replies. "Awww why?" "Every time you come over some thing bad happens." The voice said as a shrine maiden came out wearing red and white shrine out fit with the sleeves detached holding a stick with paper on the end. "Huh…what's this?" the shrine maiden asked. "This is my new maid Royen." Flandre said "ok then I am Reimu ha…" she was interrupted. "no need for last names I'd never use it any ways miss Reimu." He said while jumping down from Flandre's arms. "I'm Royen… um Royen …"

"Royen Yakumo" a voice interrupted him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 the New Yakumo

"Wait what?" Reimu said

"Her Name is Royen Yakumo." The voice said

"Yukari get out here now!" Reimu shouted

Just then a purple void opened up and out popped a blonde girl who looked as if she had just woken up wearing a strange hat a purple dress.

"Yes Reimu Chan?" Yukari said strangely majestically

"How do you know her last name if she doesn't?" Reimu asked rather annoyed

"Well isn't it obvious she is my kin." She said with a big smile while getting closer to Royen. Everyone just looks at her as if she was a crazy psychopath (A/N oh wait SHE IS!)

"What do you mean she is your kin?" Remilia asked

"Well I thought she was a boy when I last saw her but I haven't seen her in about 500 years when she was sent to the human world." Yukari said calmly

"We found him next to Flandre's room and she only knows her own name?" Remilia said

"I sent here there after I found her in the human world, I had hoped she would be sent here so I could get her." Yukari explained

"Dose that mean you're his mommy?" Flandre blurted

"I suppose the answer would be yes." Yukari said while picking up Royen and hugging him, suddenly a bright light flashed from Royen's pocket when he pulled it out it was his blank spell card.

"Hmm… Human sign~ gap Yokai." Royen said while his card flashed when the light dispensed. Royen was back to his height but this time he had a hat identical Yukari's hat was now on his head.

"Hey I'm back to my normal height!" Royen said in excitement

"Aww I liked you better as a puppy." Flandre said with a frown as he got down from Yukari's arms.

"See told you she was in my kin." Yukari said with a hug to Royen

"Well what does the spell card do besides transform you?" Reimu asked him

"She should be able to make gaps to anywhere just like me." Yukari explained

"Um like this?" the second Royen said that a gap opened to the SDM (Scarlet Devil Manor)

"Yes just like that." As Yukari dived at him saying

"See she's just like her mama."

"Hey she is my maid she is coming home with us." Flandre yelled at Yukari

"We both want her only one way to settle this." Yukari said

At sunset Reimu puts a border that is 100 by 100 feet around Yukari and the scarlet sisters. With Reimu saying "Three spell cards each winner gets Royen to do what she pleases." Reimu said.

"What I don't get a say in this?" Royen yelled while being tied up next to Reimu.

"NO" everyone said in unison except Reimu

"Begin!" Reimu shouted

"Bounded Field-Mesh of Light and Darkness." Yukari screamed while orbs of light flew in a triangle towards the two vampires as red and blue lasers begin flying in every direction while sending red and green orbs towards them with great speed.

"Scarlet Sign-Scarlet Meister." Remilia shouted releasing red orbs in all directions countering out Yukari's orbs in seconds both spell cards break

"Taboo-Lävatein." Flandre shouted as she a large sword like blade of energy was held in her hand and started swinging it wildly at Yukari leaving trails of red bullets following the swing.

"Bounded Field-Boundary of Life and Death." just then millions of colorful orbs of all shapes and sizes come flying from Yukari every orb that Flandre produced was dispatched with ease while the orbs kept heading towards then canceling out both cards

"Both sides have one spell card each." Reimu shouted

"Hey onee san should we use are new spell card?" Flandre asked

"Let's try it." Remilia said

"Scarlet sister sign-Endless youth!" they shouted together while each holding identical spell card

"O~~ooo looks like fun." Yukari said as she dodged endless waves of red spears coming from all directions as if in a dome around her

"Yukari's Arcanum-Danmaku Bounded Field" (A/N yes this is still my favorite spell card.) just then bullets surrounded Yukari leaving a large gap in the middle

"Flan get to the center or..." Remilia was cut of when the area exploded around them.

When the smoke cleared the only on left standing was a dust covered Yukari.

(A/N you thought the scarlet sisters would win didn't you.)

"Winner Yukari Yakumo" Reimu shouted

After the border was taken down Yukari dives at Royen hugging him all over saying "My little girl is home."

When Remilia and Flandre wake up they all sat down for some tea with Flandre crying twin waterfalls and Remilia trying to calm her down.

"Whaaaa she is never coming back!" Flandre wailed

"Yeah I will, I love playing with you its very fun also id miss every one at the mansion also I have to return this book when I'm done with it." He said while holding the book that now has the pictures of Flandre, Remilia, Sakuya, Meling, Patchy, Reimu, and Yukari in it.

"I promised Lady Patchy that I would." he said.

After the two vampires went home Yukari decided that it was time to go home.

"Bye Reimu." Royen said waving

"Bye Reimu Chan." Yukari said

"Goodbye." Reimu said as the two gab Yokai went through a gap to the Yakumo residence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 new life, old memories

As Yukari and Royen stepped out of the gap he noticed that there was a large mansion not like the SDM this was more of an old Japanese style when a voice called out Lady Yukari your home."

"Ara ara yes and I brought some one special as well." She shouted back

"Who did you Strand in Gensokyo now?" The voice shouted

"No one this time I just brought someone very special to me Ran." She said as a woman with a blue and white dress with a tall pointy hat that hid what looks like ears and nine tails behind her.

"Who is this?" another voice from behind Ran came but this voice was more childish tone.

"This is my daughter Royen." She said revealing him in his torn maid outfit (A/N I'm sure you're wondering tattered? How he hasn't gotten in to any fights well WRONG! Yukari irritated Reimu before leaving and she hit them with her spell card fantasy seal and he was caught in the crossfire. Author out) a girl from behind Ran came out and said

"Hello Royen I'm Chen Yakumo." Chen said with a curtsy

"Hello I'm Royen Yakumo Pleased to meet yeah." He said extending his arm Chen took it and shook it

"There now we all know each other I do believe it is time for bed." Yukari said with a yawn.

"Aww do we have to?" both Chen and Royen said with cutesy eyes witched cased Ran to disappear with a stream of blood in her place

"So~ cute~" was heard in the distance.

"Yes we have a big day tomorrow and we need to be ready." Yukari said opening a gap to the house for Chen

"Good night lady Yukari you to Royen." As she walked in to the gap when she went through she opened another to Yukari's room.

"Hey mom were do I sleep?" he asked as Yukari was getting in to bed

"Right here next to me." She said as she patted the space next to her

"Kay." He said as he striped and put on some of the Pajamas that Yukari gave him they were warm, they were like any par of them you would normally get in Japan.

"Well at least it beats sleeping in underwear like back at the SDM." He said to him self in his head.

The next morning they left the house so fast that Chen and Ran were not even with them.

"Ok first off you Yuka's house." Yukari said while pulling Royen through a gap holding that book of his now contains the entire Yakumo residence. After the leave the gap Royen noticed the where in the sunflower field across from the lake.

"Eye am the strongest!" Shouted a blue haired girl wearing a blue dress and has six ice shards float behind her three on each side

"Huh who's that?" Royen asked

"That's just Crino." Yukari explains

"Well I will be sure to put her in too the book." Royen said

After a quick drawling of Crino a one word description came up "idiot?" Royen red aloud

After arriving they see a woman with short green hair that goes down to her shoulders wearing a plaid dress and umbrella that looks like a flower with a devilish smile.

"Hello miss Yukari oh who is this?" the woman asked

"Hello Yuka this is my daughter Royen." Yukari said

"Hello Miss Yuka." He said while shivering from her smile

"Hello Royen here you can keep this." She said as she handed him a little sunflower

"Thank you." Royen said with a smile and a hug

About 20 minutes later they leave the field and head towards the SDM

"Hey mama how do you fly?" Royen asked

"Um not sure I just sort of do but if you want to learn Reimu or that librarian could teach you." she said as they reached the gate

"HI Meling." Royen shouted

"Hello Royen Chan." she said

After they went in Sakuya found them and told them were Remilia was Yukari went to see Remilia and Royen when to the library with that book and flower.

"Hi lady Patchy." Royen shouted

"Royen?" Flandre shouted

"Lady Flandre?" Royen said in surprise

"Hello Royen." Patchy said looking up from her book

"What can I help you with." Patchy asked

"Can you teach me to fly?" he asked

"Sure when do you want to start?" she asked

"How about right now?" he asked

"Sure Flan if you don't mind?" she said

"Taboo -Four of a Kind combo with Taboo-Lävatein" she shouted as four Flandres were produced all holding a sword

"This is not going to end well is it?" Royen screamed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 learning to fly

"Come on you have to fight back or you might get hurt." The four Flandre said while chasing Royen

"Ahhh how is this teaching me to fly?" he screamed

"Life and death situation makes people learn." Patch said looking at the book Royen brought

"hmm these are well done." She thought to her self.

After about 20 minutes of running he notices a patter to her swinging

"that's it Blade sign-psycho scythe" he said as a gap opened up and out of it came a blood red scythe the second he grabs the scythe the Flandres surround him with there blades in the air all swinging at the same time….. just then three of the Flandres dispersed along with her blade "you broke both of my spell cards how?" she asked

"heh… heh heh Kyahahah you were supposed to be strong." Royen said while looking at the ground.

"Royen?" Flandre asked scared

"Ya it's me." He said

"If that's you why your eyes grey then." She asked as Patch came floating towards them

"Flandre get away from her now." Patchy said with a stern voice

"O-ok." She said as she backed a way just as Royen dived towards her

"Moon Sign-Silent Selene!" Patchy shouted as many beams of light crashed down on top of Royen only to temporally stun him as he jumped in to the air and dived at Patchy. Just then his spell timed out and the scythe dispersed and he fell to the ground covered in burns.

After a long period of black he slowly opens his eyes to Yukari's face hugging him yelling "your ok I'm so happy your ok."

"Ya I'm fine and I learned how to fly." He said

"You did? The librarian said you passed out after you used your spell card." she said

"Well I can and I'm ok now." He said hugging Yukari

After a quick good bye and an apology to Flandre then were off to the shrine to visit Reimu "I wonder if she is still mad?" Yukari asked to her self

"Maybe but I think she has calmed down by now she did hit me with the orbs and now the uniform is ruined" Royen said

"Then we need to go to the human village and get you a new outfit wont we?" she asked

"Really?" he asked

"yep." She said

After about an hour of flying they see the shrine in the distance. "The shrine seems to have a dark aura around it." Yukari said

"I don't see it what dark aura?" Royen asked

"It is probably nothing but I just have a bad feeling about this like my past is coming to haunt me." She said with a shiver as they arrived to the shrine the normal lone miko was not there to day instead there was a little girl with a purple dress and a worn blouse with its sleeves ripped off and horns on her head with ribbons tied to them, and the other was a blonde girl with black dress and a white apron, with a black witch hat on her head.

"Who are they?" Royen asked

"the one on the left with the horns is Suika Ibuki and other witch on the right is named Marisa Kirisame if she is very trigger happy so don't make her mad or say she is a thief."

"Kay." Royen said

"Hey is Reimu in today?" She shouted to the two next to the shrine

"No she went to see shiki daze." Marisa shouted back

"Aww I suppose well go visit Yuyuko then." Yukari said

"Who she that granny?" Suika asked

"This is my daughter Royen." Yukari said

"Hello." Royen said

"Hello zei!" Marisa said

"Hi there Royen." Suika said while running towards him then falling in a gap

"oops." Yukari said with an innocent smile "I suppose well be off then to see Yuyuko."

"I remember you now when I was still at the SDM you came in to the library to steal books from Lady patchy!" he said while Yukari grabbed his hands and ran to the closet gap right before

"LOVE SIGN-MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled as they dived into the gap as a giant ground shaking multi colored laser fired towards them

"That was close." Yukari said

"Who's Yuyuko?" Royen asked

"Well she is a good friend so you can think of her as an aunt." Yukari said as the reached a long flight of stares.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 the Netherworld

As the two gap Yokai ascend the stairs Royen starts to wonder what he was like before he got here "mom what was I like before I left?" he asked

"Umm well you were kind of quiet more so then now." she said

"You were kind of close to Yuyuko."

"She is the rule of the netherworld." She explained as the came to a lager garden full of cherry blossoms

"Hello Lady Yukari." A girl with a blob like hair and green dress with a little ghost floating around her

"Hello Youmu." Yukari said

"Hello." Royen said

"Oh hello." Youmu said

"Me and Royen were coming to see Yuyuko is she in?" Yukari asked

"Yes Lady Yuyuko is having tea it is almost time for lunch would you like to stay?" Youmu said

"Sure that would be wonderful." Yukari said from behind her fan

"I'll be up in a minute to make lunch." Youmu said as Yukari and Royen walked off. As they followed the path they could see a mansion with girls with ghosts all around her she was wearing all blue Kimono with cherry petals on it and pink hair and a blue mop hat with a red swirl.

"Aunty Yuyuko I missed you." Royen said yelled while diving at Yuyuko

"Ha-ha~ what a wonderful surprise Royen I haven't seen you in almost 500 years how have you been?" Yuyuko said in a whimsical voice

"I don't know but I just know you're my aunty." Royen said in excitement

"It seems some of her memories are coming back." Yukari said

"She lost her memory?" Yuyuko said while hugging Royen in her lap

"When she arrived at SDM." Yukari said while sitting down next to Yuyuko

"Well at least she remembers me." Yuyuko said while holding the now yawning Royen

"Lady Yuyuko I'm back and I'm going to go prepare lunch." Youmu said as she walked in to the kitchen about 20 minutes later there all sitting around a large feast of food that Youmu prepared.

"Is this necessary?" Royen asked

"Yes." Yuyuko said picking up her chopsticks

"If you want to eat grab your plate now." Youmu said while picking up her plate along with Yukari

"Huh?" Royen asked as Yuyuko started inhaling every thing in sight. He noticed what was happening and picked up his plate. After lunch they were all sitting out side looking at the cherry blossoms when Yuyuko says "It's almost winter."

"Yes I'll be sleeping and won't be able to look after Royen." Yukari said while holding Royen who was sound asleep. (A/N this is a long talk so I'm going to do conversation typing so Y is for Yukari and F is for Yuyuko ok?"

F "Who is going to watch him Ran maybe?"

Y "No she has to clean and look after Chen."

F "That flower yokai?"

Y+F "Ha-ha that would be suicidal"

F "How about Remilia's mansion?"

Y "His blood type is B+ she would attack him in a heart beat the second I fall asleep also she said next time he comes back he would have to work for her and she would work him to the bone."

F "Um how about those eternals from the moon or that phoenix?"

Y "NO remember the lunar war?"

F "um how about Reimu?"

Y "I was going to ask her but she wasn't there."

F "How about she stays here then?"

Y "I was going to ask you if Reimu said no that's why we came up here also she cant stay here to long or she will become a spirit."

F "Well we will always welcome any Yakumo." As she finished saying that Royen begin to mumble in his sleep.

R "Mom were are you?" he said while hugging Yukari.

Y "Hmm I do believe it is time to go home but first I need talk to Reimu." After waking up Royen the two gap yokai head through a gap towards the shrine

Y "Hey Reimu Chan I wanted to know if you can do me a favor?"

Re "No."

Y "Aww Reimu Chan I just wanted to know if you could watch Royen during the winter?"

Re "Why can't Ran watch her?"

Y "Because she has to clean the house and look after Chen."

R+Y "…."

Re "Oh alright but only because Ran can't watch her."

Y "Oh thank you Reimu Chan."

Re "You owe me one and she can't stay here for free I'll have her work around the shrine."

Y "She does know how to cook and clean from her time at the SDM."

Re "ok you can leave now."

Y+Ro "bye Reimu."

Re "bye."

As the two gap yokai reached the Yakumo residence Yukari reached in to a small gap and pulled out an outfit similar to hers except with out an umbrella and the purple part are now red

Ro "what is this?" as the entered Yukari's room

Yukari said with an evil gleam in her eye "It's your new outfit, now come on its time to go to sleep." As Royen got in to his pajamas and climbed into the bed he hugged Yukari and drifted off to sleep.

(A/N Aww what a sweet scene wait did I say that out loud.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5.5 the outside world

"WHERE IS HE?" The Earl asked

"Beats me." Road said

"HE IS GOING TO GET SUCH A PUNISHMENT WHEN WE FIND HIM." The Earl said

Back in Gensokyo Royen felt a shiver through his spine.

"What the I feel as if my very existence is in jeopardy right now." Royen said

"Well I'm sure it's nothing." Yukari said while eating a piece of toast

"Royen I'm sure you just feel the cold of winter." Ran said while setting down a plate for Yukari

"You're probably right Miss Ran." He said

"Ran sama why is Royen staying with the red and white?" Chen said while yawning causing Ran to jet off with a stream of blood behind.

"Because ill be sleeping and Ran has to watch the house while I am asleep." Yukari said

"Well I suppose it is time for you to go to Reimu's." Yukari said opening a gap to the shrine

After about 3 minutes of goodbye Royen finds him self at the shrine.

"Miss Reimu are you home?" He shouted

"Yes I'm inside getting ready for the winter." Reimu shouted

As Royen got inside he noticed that Reimu was cleaning the entire shrine frantically he noticed a girl with green hair and wearing all blue.

"Hel.." he was interrupted as Reimu started throwing talismans at him hitting him in the head paralyzing him completely.

"Aww Reimu that wasn't needed." The green haired girl said.

"Sorry Royen I thought you were Remilia." She said lifting Royen who was thinking "I will get you Reimu if it is the last thing I do." He was cut of as he fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 winter part 3

As the sun slowly rises on the two residents of the shrine waking Reimu up and she notices the Royen is hugged up against her with his face buried in her stomach. Still being under the effects of the experiment he face turns bright red as she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. Just as she is about to fall asleep Royen squeezes with all his might.

Down by the human village keine hears "MY BACK LEGGO! THE PAIN DEAR GOD ROYEN LET GO!" CRACK then the screaming faded.

"Hmm was that Reimu?" Keine said to her self

Back at the shrine Royen was still clinging to Reimu while she twitched in pain

"WAKE UP!" Reimu said hitting him with a yin yang orb waking him up

"What was that for?" he said holding his head

"For nearly breaking my back." She said

"Hey you made me sleep in your futon it's not my fault." He said pointing

"What were you dreaming of you had a huge smile across your face." She asked popping her spine in to place

"I was dreaming it was the end of winter and mom was awake." He said blushing

"Oh… that explains the hug and smile. But it does not explain your strength." She said

"Maybe I'm naturally strong like you?" he said

"Well now that we are up and probably everyone in Gensokyo you can make breakfast." She said

After about 20 minutes later Royen comes out with rice, eggs, and tea.

"Her you go." He said

"Hey Reimu where do you think I would be able to make some money I wanted to visit that shop that has items from the outside world." He said

"Well the human village would be a good place." She said finishing her tea

"Then that is where I'm going." He said jumping through a gap

"When did he open that?" Reimu said

After about 3 hours of looking for work he had only been rejected because the owner said that they had no work for Yokai or kids. He shuddered at the thought of working as a maid at the SDM again.

"No that would not be a good idea the only reason I lived last time was because Aunty and Reimu where there. Also I don't think Remilia would want me there but Flandre would along with everyone except Sakuya I don't think she cares. But how much would I get paid if the pay is good I would go for it. They live in a mansion with maids working for free the only thing they pay for there is for food I think I took a glance at the checking as Sakuya was paying what looked like bills. Burr it is freezing out here." He said out loud to him self as he flew to the SDM as he reached the gate he noticed Meiling was not at the gate and the gates were wide open. As he reached the doors he heard Remilia scream "NO get her away from me!" As he rushed towards the noise of the screaming he saw a lot of rainbow colored butterflies flying around "Oh no." he said to him self while rushing to a room were there was a large glass window with a balcony on the outside also noticing that it was evening.

"Hey Remilia where are you?" he said

"Save me." She said running behind him

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That ghost is trying to eat me." She said at Yuyuko floating towards the food on the table

"I'll help on one condition." He said

"What is that?" she asked

"You let me work here for pay." He said as Yuyuko finished off the food

"Ok ok any thing just get her out of here." She said as Yuyuko got closer

"Aunty I'll make you lunch if you go to the shrine." He said opening a gap

After she left he turned to Remilia and said

"Now let's talk business." he said

"So you want to work in my mansion and for pay?" she asked

"Ya that was the deal right?" he said

"Ok you can work here be here every day at sunset before I wake up, there now leave." She said walking towards her room.

When he arrived at the shrine he noticed Reimu trying to get rid of Yuyuko

"What are you doing to aunty Yuyuko?" he said pulling out a spell card

"She said she was here to eat dinner." She said

"Ya I told her I would make her lunch if she left Remilia alone and because of that I got a job." He said walking towards the kitchen. About 10 minutes later He came out holding three plates with a strange kind of bird.

"Is this all?" Yuyuko said almost pouting

"Don't worry you will be filled for the next three days after this." He said handing her the plate. After she inhaled the bird she noticed she wasn't hungry

"Wow what is this?" she asked

"I'm not sure but I got the spices from mima a few days ago she said it would even fill you up." Royen Explained. After Yuyuko left every thing went back to normal except now Royen was working at the SDM.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 winter part 2

"OH NO I am supposed to play with Flandre to day." Royen said running out the door

"Hmm?" Reimu said as she slowly sat up, then going back to sleep

"Bye Reimu." He said flying off towards the SDM

"Bye." She said while crawling out of her futon

After a quick flight to the SDM, he said his hello to Hong Meiling he was off to the basement with a quick stop to the library to show patchy the book that needs more pages

"What are you doing here?" Sakuya said to Royen

"I'm here to visit Flandre and see lady patchy about this book." He said while handing the book to her

"Well the young mistress is sleeping and lady Remilia is currently after you, I suggest you stay in the library until Flandre wakes up or the mistress might attack you." She said

"Ok." He said walking off towards the library. As he stepped into the library he realized it would take to long to walk so he took of as fast as he could to find patchy. When he reached the center of the library he realized that there were a lot of pillars set up around patchy.

"Um lady patchy what are you doing?" Royen asked

"Making a security system to keep that thief out of the library." She said

"Are you sure it will work?" he asked

"No that is why I am experimenting." She said

"Well I wanted to ask you about the book I'm almost out of pages." He said handing her the book

"Here let me see it." She said while grabbing a bunch of papers and flipping to the end. She waved he arm over the book and the pages were magically attached

"How did?" he asked in amazement

"Patchy have you seen Royen I herd her talking to Sakuya?" he was interrupted by Remilia shouting from the door

"Ahh this is bad she is going to kill me." Royen screamed softly to patchy

"Well she can probably smell your blood." Patchy said as almost a whisper then yelled

"Not That I can remember." To Remilia

"Well I'm coming over anyways patchy." Remilia shouted

"HIDE ME." Royen said cowering behind patchy

"I have an idea." She said then yelled "I found her." She said to Remilia as she walked out from behind a book case

"Oh were was she?" Remilia asked

"She was on top of a bookcase." Patchy said

"Oh so she did come in here." Remilia said

"But I do have a question before you rip her limb from limb first I wanted to use her for an experiment and second how angry would Yukari be if she found out that you killed her?" patchy said

"Um that is a good point, if that is the case feel free to use her in your experiment but I feel like watching so ill sit over here." She said sitting on a pile of books

"Ok then Royen do you have a way to control the energy flowing in your body?" patchy asked

"Umm oh I do have a way to control it please step back Blade sign- whispering sword" he said out from one of his gaps a silver sword pops out it appears to be a short ninja blade used for assignations but with a long red ribbon like the one on his hat falling from the hilt

"This can manipulate the energy flow of someone's body allowing me to control them." Royen said with an evil grin

"Well that could be help full now I need you to raise the energy in the air so that I can gather it for the spell." Patchy said

"Ok ill try." Royen said closing his eyes as his sword started to glow as the air pressure started to heighten

"There." Patchy said as her hands started to glow

"Now what?" Royen asked

"Now I transfer the energy of love you released in to the golems so they are immune to her master spark." Patchy said as she touched the golem Royen's sword started to glow as well. Soon after patchy's hands stopped glowing as the sword dispersed resulting in an explosion of the golems sending Remilia flying towards the door and Royen and patchy towards the other end of the library.

"Oh now this is bad." Patchy said climbing out from under a pile of books

"What?" Royen asked rubbing his head

"You absorbed all of that energy of love." Patchy explained

"What does that mean?" he said in fright

"It means that every one you have come in contact from this morning and every one they have are now going to be in love with you on sight." She said while pointing at Remilia who was charging at them with a giant grin on her face

"This is bad." Royen said while picking patchy up and dodging to the left

""I have one word of advice RUN!" she said as Remilia did a full 360 and was chasing him at full speed.

(Back at the shrine)

"Hmm I kind of want to hug Royen for some reason." Reimu said out loud

"I wonder why?" Yuyuko said while stealing Reimu's tea

"You know he is at the SDM right now." Reimu said

"The lets go!" Yuyuko said whimsically

(Back at the SDM)

"Help my she's gone crazy." Royen was screaming while Remilia had half of the Maids in the Scarlet devil manner after him including patchy, Sakuya, Meiling, and koa.

"Royen I'm going to catch you and make you my slave forever!" Remilia screamed with hearts around he hear from in front of the mob

"But I'll live a lot longer than you and how would you get my to agree to that?" he said while opening a gap trapping most of the fairy maids leaving Meiling, Sakuya, patchy , and koa after him

"I would just bite you and make you as obedient as Sakuya." She said with s smile

After lifting to the air hundreds of multi colored bullets were flying past him in side of that there were many knifes appearing in front of him instantly.

"What the?" he said as he was instantly in Remilia's room with Remilia right in front of him and Sakuya finishing the knot of the rope that was around him behind him.

"We finally caught you." Remilia said sowing her fangs

"This is not good." Royen said to him self

"Now its time for a taste of your blood." She said getting closer

"Reimu help!" Royen shouted producing a gap with Reimu and Yuyuko flying out

"Reimu Aunty Yuyuko you're here." Royen said

"Remilia what is going on?" Reimu said pulling out her talismans and Yuyuko untying Royen

"She was going to make me into a Vampire." Royen said while crying twin water falls causing Sakuya to bleed out about a gallon of blood from her nose

"You what?" Yuyuko and Reimu said in anger towards both pulling out spell cards

"Doesn't worry Reimu ill take care of this!" Yuyuko said

"Mistress I have one word of advice RUN!" patchy shouted from the door way

"Cherry Blossom Sign-Perfect Cherry Blossom of Sumizome–Bloom" Yuyuko said as a large fan appeared behind her.

Outside the mansion Letty and Cirno could hear

"Someone help me, get her away from me, HELP!" all coming from Remilia with the occasional explosion

After about two hours of hunting Remilia Yuyuko found Reimu, Flandre and Royen playing hide and go seek in the library. After a while they decided it was time to go home

(Back at the shrine)

Reimu was hugging Royen as if he was a stuffed animal while Yuyuko headed off for home after her fair share of cuddling.

"Um Reimu why are you hugging me?" he asked

"I'm not sure I just suddenly had a feeling to hug you and now I don't want to let go." She said

"Um that was a misfire of lady patchy's experiment." He said

"Well it doesn't matter now but we'd best get ready for bed." She said as she carried Royen off to the hot springs. After a long embarrassing time in the hot springs Reimu continued to carry Royen to her futon and laid him down and said "you're sleeping with me tonight."

"O-ok." Royen said with a bright red face

(A/N the idea was basically from the sukima series but without the thousands of people chasing him all over Gensokyo well bye now.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8 winter part 3

As the sun slowly rises on the two residents of the shrine waking Reimu up and she notices the Royen is hugged up against her with his face buried in her stomach. Still being under the effects of the experiment he face turns bright red as she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. Just as she is about to fall asleep Royen squeezes with all his might.

Down by the human village keine hears "MY BACK LEGGO! THE PAIN DEAR GOD ROYEN LET GO!" CRACK then the screaming faded.

"Hmm was that Reimu?" Keine said to her self

Back at the shrine Royen was still clinging to Reimu while she twitched in pain

"WAKE UP!" Reimu said hitting him with a yin yang orb waking him up

"What was that for?" he said holding his head

"For nearly breaking my back." She said

"Hey you made me sleep in your futon it's not my fault." He said pointing

"What were you dreaming of you had a huge smile across your face." She asked popping her spine in to place

"I was dreaming it was the end of winter and mom was awake." He said blushing

"Oh… that explains the hug and smile. But it does not explain your strength." She said

"Maybe I'm naturally strong like you?" he said

"Well now that we are up and probably everyone in Gensokyo you can make breakfast." She said

After about 20 minutes later Royen comes out with rice, eggs, and tea.

"Her you go." He said

"Hey Reimu where do you think I would be able to make some money I wanted to visit that shop that has items from the outside world." He said

"Well the human village would be a good place." She said finishing her tea

"Then that is where I'm going." He said jumping through a gap

"When did he open that?" Reimu said

After about 3 hours of looking for work he had only been rejected because the owner said that they had no work for Yokai or kids. He shuddered at the thought of working as a maid at the SDM again.

"No that would not be a good idea the only reason I lived last time was because Aunty and Reimu where there. Also I don't think Remilia would want me there but Flandre would along with everyone except Sakuya I don't think she cares. But how much would I get paid if the pay is good I would go for it. They live in a mansion with maids working for free the only thing they pay for there is for food I think I took a glance at the checking as Sakuya was paying what looked like bills. Burr it is freezing out here." He said out loud to him self as he flew to the SDM as he reached the gate he noticed Meiling was not at the gate and the gates were wide open. As he reached the doors he heard Remilia scream "NO get her away from me!" As he rushed towards the noise of the screaming he saw a lot of rainbow colored butterflies flying around "Oh no." he said to him self while rushing to a room were there was a large glass window with a balcony on the outside also noticing that it was evening.

"Hey Remilia where are you?" he said

"Save me." She said running behind him

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That ghost is trying to eat me." She said at Yuyuko floating towards the food on the table

"I'll help on one condition." He said

"What is that?" she asked

"You let me work here for pay." He said as Yuyuko finished off the food

"Ok ok any thing just get her out of here." She said as Yuyuko got closer

"Aunty I'll make you lunch if you go to the shrine." He said opening a gap

After she left he turned to Remilia and said

"Now let's talk business." he said

"So you want to work in my mansion and for pay?" she asked

"Ya that was the deal right?" he said

"Ok you can work here be here every day at sunset before I wake up, there now leave." She said walking towards her room.

When he arrived at the shrine he noticed Reimu trying to get rid of Yuyuko

"What are you doing to aunty Yuyuko?" he said pulling out a spell card

"She said she was here to eat dinner." She said

"Ya I told her I would make her lunch if she left Remilia alone and because of that I got a job." He said walking towards the kitchen. About 10 minutes later He came out holding three plates with a strange kind of bird.

"Is this all?" Yuyuko said almost pouting

"Don't worry you will be filled for the next three days after this." He said handing her the plate. After she inhaled the bird she noticed she wasn't hungry

"Wow what is this?" she asked

"I'm not sure but I got the spices from mima a few days ago she said it would even fill you up." Royen Explained. After Yuyuko left every thing went back to normal except now Royen was working at the SDM.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 winter part 4

(Out side)

"Sir we have found some sort of gate blocking us from reaching him." A level 3 akuma said

"Ok I'm on my way nobody goes near it." The earl said

After the earl arrived he asked "where is this wall?"

"It is right here sir." The akuma said pointing to a glowing crack

"Everyone wait here I'm going in to get him." The earl said walking through the crack

(in Gensokyo)

Yukari wakes up and yells "Ran"

"Yes Yukari sama?" Ran said

"Go tell Reimu that someone has entered Gensokyo." She said

"Yes Yukari sama." Ran said as Yukari fell back to sleep

(Back to the earl)

As he stepped in to Gensokyo he noticed he was in the middle of the mountains. He sees a light flying towards the top of the mountain he was on. He looks towards where the light came from and noticed it was a scarlet colored mansion. "I feel as if I should stay away from there but ill have to find out if that light is related to him." He said

(About 10 minutes earlier at the SDM)

"Lady patchy what are you making this time?" Royen asked

"I'm building a power source for that golem we made last time you helped." Patchy said

"I know this is a bad idea but is there any way I can help you?" he asked

"There is let me see that book … wow you've seen every person in Gensokyo except four if my count is correct." Patchy said

"Wow really?" he said as she handed the book back to him just as a CRASH was heard.

"She comes at the worst times." Royen said

"Love sign-Master ~~~ Spark" Marisa said as a giant laser flew strait at Royen and Patchy

"Why me?" Royen shouted while being sent through the air in ball of fire towards Yokai Mountains hugging his book.

(At the Moriya shrine)

"Sanae is dinner ready yet?" a little girl with blonde hair a brown hat with eyes on it. Wearing a short simple purple dress with a frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar.

"Almost lady Moriya." A girl with green hair with a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on one side, and a hair clip shaped like a frog's head. Wearing a blue and white shrine maiden with light blue polka dots and stripes covering the blue areas.

"Oh shut up you frog hag." Said a woman that has an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. Wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her is a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with hanging papers.

"What was that Kanako?" The girl with that hat said to Kanako

"Oh you heard me Suwako." Kanako said mockingly

Just then a ball of flame flew down from the sky crushing the gates of the shrine heading strait for the two goddesses whom just looked on with great fear. The ball of flame disperses reviling Royen heading strait towards them. After nearly dodging him the stand over him wondering where he came from.

"What is with all the noise?" Sanae said coming out of the shrine

"This girl just came falling out of the sky." Kanako said

"Yeah she destroyed the shrine's gate." Suwako continued

"Well bring her in she probably needs medical attention." Sanae said while getting closer to Royen

"That is the strange thing there isn't a scratch on her." Kanako said

"Well let's still bring her in." Sanae said while picking him up

(Back at the SDM)

"What happened here?" Sakuya said while fixing the hole in the roof.

"My Master spark hit Patchy's experiment and blew Royen to kingdom come." Marisa said while stealing books and putting them in a bag

"The mistress is not going to be happy about this." Sakuya said while waking up patchy

"Wow such a large library." A mysterious voice said

"Whose there?" Patchy said pulling out a spell card

"I am called the millennium Earl a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The Earl said

(Back at the MS)

"Hey she is waking up." Suwako said

"Ugg where am I?" Royen said to him self while sitting up

"You're at the Moriya shrine you fell out of the sky." Kanako said drinking some sake

"Oh yeah Marisa blasted me away with her master spark." He said

"You had us worried, when we found you, you were holding this book tightly we had to pry it from your hands." Sanae said handing him the book

"Lady patchy gave me this book so I could learn about the people in Gensokyo." He said

"You're that person who came to Gensokyo who turned out to be Yukari's daughter aren't you?" she asked

"Yes that's me, my name is Royen Yakumo." He said with a bow

"nice to meet you I'm Sanae Kochiya." Sanae said

"I am Kanako Yasaka and this is Suwako Moriya and we are the goddesses of this shrine." Kanako said. After about twenty minutes of talking Royen decided it was time for him to get back to the mansion. After saying goodbye he went through a gap back to the library everyone was on the ground writhing in pain "Who did this?" he said holding patchy

"H-hide he w-was looking…f-for you." She said falling unconscious

"I need to get Reimu now!" he said opening a gap to the shrine. When he got there he found Reimu fighting off a man with a white coat and a tall black hat.

"Reimu!" he shouted while firing a laser towards the Earl

"Royen get out of here now!" As she screamed that the earl lunged at him with his blade cutting her in the side

"REIMU!" Royen shouted as he said the three of his spell cards shattered as if glass then the shards forming to gather to make one

"Hello Royen it is nice to see you again Road is worried about you." The Earl said calmly

"Who are you?" Royen said with tears rolling down his face

"Don't you remember me?" the earl said

"Why would I want to?" he said looking at Reimu who was at the shrine's donation box being treated by mima

"Well I am your master." The earl said

"NO YOU ARE LYING I AM ROYEN YAKUMO AND THIS IS MY HOME AND IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME HER AS LONG AS YOU LIVE AND IF YOU WONT LEAVE NOW ILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!" Royen screamed

"You can't stop me." The earl said chuckling

"Fine then Nature sign-Elemental Blade" Royen shouted

A large pentagon appeared around his feet and around him in a small circle appeared six colored flames "ALL" Royen shouted as a small blade appeared in his hand it had a blade part of a katana the hilt but no back end to the blade.(A/N imagine a katana with out the black colored amount of metal after the blade being the flat end of it)as the flames all formed to gather to make a large six headed hydra each head a different element that started attacking The earl as Royen when over to mima saying "bring Reimu to Keine and have he take her to Erin." As he finished he ran over to his hydra slashing it as his blade absorbed it turning the empty part of his blade into a rainbow colored flame.

"oh you learned a new trick I see." Remilia said while walking up the stairs with every one else from the SDM

"Royen your growing up so fast Yukari said while coming out of a gap along with Ran, Chen, Youmu, and Yuyuko.

"He is indeed he is." Eirin said coming up the stairs with every one from the mansion followed by every one else he has met in Gensokyo including a girl with red eyes and ankle-length light violet hair. Wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is also tied with these same red and white paper charms

"Everyone stay out of this he is mine he hurt Reimu." Royen said turning to face The Earl

"We are not here to help just watch." Yukari said

"Thank you." Royen said while charging towards The Earl sending him to the air in a high speed battle Slash Royen made contact after about seven attempts. The Earl swings down with the flat end of his blade sending Royen flying towards the ground but before he hit the ground he opened a gap allowing him to slash The Earl in the back setting him on fire. As he goes in to another gap heading strait for The Earl, Slash. The Earl swung his blade down cutting Royen from his shoulder down to his stomach

"Are you ready to come back now?" The Earl said

"Why would I ever go back with you?" Royen asked

"Because you're alive because of me." The Earl said

"Liar." Royen said opening a gap engulfing both of them and bring them to the in side of the boarder.

"Where did they go?" Remilia said

"They are in side the boarder I cannot open a gap there because only two people can be there at once." Yukari said rummaging through Reimu's clothes

(Inside of the boarder)

"DIE!" Royen shouted while using the ice part of his blade to freeze the Earl in place next to the opening in the Boarder that he entered through then sliding him through just as the crack mended it's self then collapsing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10 Spring

"Where is she?" Yukari said while flying through the boarder to where she felt there fighting. As she kept going strait she found Royen laying there covered in blood.

"Royen!" she shouted while opening a gap next to him and descending to him nearly in tears. Just as she landed a gap opened under Royen sending him some where else.

"Royen!" she shouted as she opened a gap to the shrine

"Reimu she is gone She opened a gap under her and disappeared." She said with her eyes welling with tears shaking Reimu

About ten minutes after Royen sent the Earl back. "How am I going to get out of here I'm sure mom is heading here to get me now, … NO I can't let her see me like this I have to get up I have to get up now and hurry ok to the bamboo forest." He thought as he opened a gap sending him to the bamboo forest.

"The ground is soft it is like a futon." He thought

"She isn't awake yet maybe I should go get Eirin?" A voice said as Royen started to mumble while slowly opening his. As he looked at the person who found him.

"Oh you're awake." The girl in red said

"Where am I?" he asked

"My home." She said

"Do I smell yakitori?" he asked

"Well this is my home it is part of a yakitori stand, by the way my name is Fujiwara no Mokou but you can call me Mokou." Mokou said while handing him (A/N You know what I'm just going to call him a girl from now on it is getting hard to keep it strait ok thanks good bye)handing **HER **a glass of juice.

"What's this?" Royen said while drinking it

"It's juice with some medicine from Eirin in it." Mokou said

"Yum~~~~ it's very sweet what kind of juice is this?" Royen asked

"It's just apple juice." Mokou said recovering from the shock

"Well it's tasty." Royen said childishly

"Well I have costumers ill come back to check on you later." Mokou said standing up

"Do you need any help?" Royen said

"I would like it but you need to rest." Mokou said

"No I'm fine my wound is fully healed see." Royen said ripping of the bandages showing a fully healed body

"If that's the case sure you can help all you have to do is take the food to the customers." Mokou said

After about seven hours of serving yakitori Mokou said that she had some where to go. After they closed the shop Mokou started heading off in to the bamboo forest while Royen headed off to the shrine through one of her gaps. After arriving at the shrine she noticed the every one was gone.

"Maybe ill go to Rinnosuke's shop." Royen said dropping a few coins in to the donation box then walking through a gap just as Reimu shows up screaming "Donation."

"Hey Rinnosuke are you here?" Royen shouted from in side a store with many items that appeared to be from the outside world.

"Hey Royen how are you doing?" a man with Golden eyes, short silver hair, wearing a pair of glasses with black and blue clothes and carries a small bag with him.

"I'm ok I wanted to know what new items you have." Royen said

"I got this new item its called innocence." Rinnosuke said holding up a white cube with what looks like gear cogs floating around it

"Oooo~~ its so cool." Royen said

"For some reason I can't see what it's for." Rinnosuke said pushing up his glasses

"I think mom would like that how much?" Royen asked

"Well because you're a friend and I don't know what it does how about 2000?" Rinnosuke said

"Wow that's very cheap what else ya got in side today?" she asked

"I got some clothes from the outside world you want to see?" Rinnosuke offered

"Sure." Royen said hollowing him in to the shop

Back at the shrine

"Whaaaa Royen where are you?" Yukari sobbed while rubbing her face in to Reimu's stomach. After searching all over Remilia, Sakuya, Marisa, patchy and Yuyuko all return to report that they have found nothing.

"Where could she be?" Reimu says while trying to pry Yukari from her.

"Well at least we know she is alive right my lady?" Sakuya said trying to cheer Yukari up

"Sakuya is right she kicked that thing out." Remilia added while he eyes start to become teary

"Wow I'm gone for a little while and every ones thinking I'm gone for good!" Royen shouts from the air while wearing a pair of grey shorts with a white shirt with short sleeves holding the innocence from a string in his hand and an yin yang orb on his belt.

"Royen!" Yukari said while tackling her as she lands

"Where have you been we have searched all over for you." Yukari said letting her go

"I was at the fire girl's home then I went to Rinnosuke's shop where I got these clothes and this." Royen said while she put the innocence around her neck.

"Ohh Royen." Reimu said with a large grin across her face holding a spell card

"y-yes Reimu?" Royen said while Yukari slowly backed away from her

"Fantasy Heaven" Reimu shouted as seven Yin-Yang orbs appear around her spinning faster and faster as the orbs started to glow while Reimu chased Royen around the shrine Screaming if you ever do that again ill seal your powers and make you clean the shrine top to bottom with your bear hands.

"Marisa if you would be so kind we can't have her killing Royen now." Yukari said holding a fan up to face being her normal self

"I'm on it LOVE SIGN- MASTER…" Marisa shouts from the shrine

"Marisa if you Fire that I…" Royen and Reimu scream as Marisa shouts "SAPARK!" Releasing a large seven colored laser hitting both of them sending them away with a twinkle. As Suika Pops out of no where Shouting lets drink as every one agrees.

(A/N "sorry for the lack of plot I had a lack of inspiration for a while but now I'm back and I'm ready to work on the next chapter and feel free to review it keeps my fire warm with joy cya all later!" just as Marisa bursts in shouting "LOVE SIGN- MASTER SPARK!" out side of Quincy's house the windows are flashing and the only thing that can be heard is screams of pain)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 Makai

Three weeks from when the Earl entered Gensokyo every thing has seemed to calm down. "I am lost." Royen said to out loud while walking out of a forest upon seeing a mountain with a large cave on the side of it.

"Hmmm what's this?" she asked while walking in to the cave. As she walked farther in to the cave coming up to a little swirling vortex with a Yin yang symbol on it.

"Well that just won't do." She said holding out her hand making flash of light breaking the symbol

"Now lets see what Is in here." She said walking in to the vortex.

At the shrine

"Where is shed she said she would send you home when she got here." Reimu Said while stomping her foot

"Oh come on Reimu cut her some slack." A man wearing jeans and a white button up the middle shirt said while drinking tea next to the donation box said

"No she is just like Yukari always goofing off." Reimu said

"Well fine if that is how you're going to be I suppose I won't help then." Yukari said hanging out of a gap in Reimu's sleeve

"Hey get out of there." Reimu screamed while shaking her arm like there was a snake on it.

"Fine I'll just leave then." Yukari said disappearing in to the gap

"Oh by the way Royen is at the Makai gate just to let you know." Yukari's voice echoed through out the shrine

Back with Royen

"What did I do?" Royen screamed flying away from a girl with Pink eyes, pink hair, wears a red dress with a white scarf and white sleeves.

"You're working for that Red and white Shrine maiden aren't you?" She said firing countless bullets at Royen

"Wait you know Reimu?" Royen stopped on a dime causing the girl to crash in to him

"You know her name so you are working with her." She said Readying a large amount of bullets

"I just know her I came here because I was lost." Royen said waving her arms

"Oh if you say so, Well my names Sara nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand

"Aww you burnt my hat." Royen said holding up and edge that had been hit

"Sorry bout that." Sara said

"Well I'd best be off then have to guard the gate bye." Sara said heading back towards the gate

"Well that was weird." Royen said flying off in the other direction pulling out a spell card. About an hour later Royen is at the gates of a large fortress like building and behind her are about 200 or so demons. As he opens the front door he is greeted by a sword heading strait towards he face.

"Why dose someone always try to kill me on sight today?" Royen screamed at the sky

"Well you are trespassing." a girl with Yellow eyes, yellow wavy hair, wears a red and white maid outfit said holding a sword in each hand

"I'm just exploring but if it's a fight your looking for then it's a fight you got Nature sign-Elemental Blade Fire and ice." Royen shouted creating a pentagram with seven fires around him making the grey, blue, and red flames became two pistols with a blue snowflake one and a red flame on the other both have a short blade coming from the trigger. Holding a gun in each hand she shouts "Let's go."

Royen pulls both guns up almost instantly pulling the triggers firing a wave of four ice crystals and four large fast moving fore balls both trailing with small red and blue bullets and two lasers that fallow the maid as she doges the ice and fire. After the first wave is gone the made unleashed a torrent of swords and bullets towards Royen stabbing her in the leg. Royen unleashed another wave of ice and rushed in with her guns attempting to fight close range using the blades on her guns SLASH the maid had slashed Royen's stomach leaving her open for another attack as the maid raised her sword she noticed Royen's evil grin Royen shot so fast that the maid had no time to dodge. After about twenty minutes Both Royen and the maid covered in cuts "Hey you're really strong." Royen said out of breath

"Your not bad your self my name is Yumeko nice to meet you." Yumeko said

"Royen Yakumo at your service." Royen replied

"Yumeko are you driving away our guest?" A girl with Light-blue eyes, white hair, and wears red robes.

"Lady Shinki I'll throw her out immediately." Yumeko said grabbing Royen by the collar

"Now Yumeko she's just exploring we should invite her in." Shinki said with an angelic smile

"My Lady is so generous." Yumeko said giving Shinki a bone crushing hug with some blood coming out of her nose still holding Royen crushing her spine

Back at the entrance of Makai

"ROYEN WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE A WATEMELON FOR YOU." Reimu Shouted flying through Makai towards Pandæmonium

Back at Pandæmonium

"Achoo What the I have A feeling I'm dead." Royen said walking through the halls of Pandæmonium with Shinki

"Maybe you forgot some thing." Shinki said pulling out some watermelon

"Watermelon!" Royen said diving towards Shinki

"Let's go have some." Shinki said walking to the dinning hall

Back with Reimu

Flying through the halls holding some talismans and needled Shouting "ROYEN!" coming to a dinning room seeing Royen sitting on Shinki's lap with watermelon seeds all over her face with Yumeko on the floor with two geysers of blood jetting from her nose.

"I finally found you." Reimu said holding up a talisman

"Hi Reimu." Royen said with a smile

"You forgot what you were supposed to do today." Reimu said grabbing Royen and dragging him back to the shrine.

"Bye Miss Shinki I'll come bye some other time." Royen shouted while waving to Shinki a they left Pandæmonium.

Back at the shrine

"Now send him home now." Reimu shouted tossing Royen down who was now tide up and had been covered in talismans

"Reimu I think you've killed her." The man said while cooking some rice

"You're probably right Ken." Reimu said pulling off the charms and rope

"She's going to be like this for a while last time she couldn't move her legs for three days so lets try this." Reimu said pulling out a large Yin yang orb about two times her size slamming it on Royen's unconscious body

"Why did you do that?" Royen shouted holding her head

"To wake you up now send ken home." Reimu replied

"No." Royen said calmly

"Wait what?" Ken stuttered

"No not until Reimu apologizes." Royen said standing up

"I'm going to be here for a long time aren't I?" ken said

"Yep now I'm off to the hot springs to heal these cuts." Royen said pulling off all her clothes and walking in to a gap

"What is wrong with that girl?" ken asked

"I don't know but she's about to get more than a few cuts." Reimu said walking towards the hot springs

For the rest of the day Bloody screams had kept ken away from the hot spring and awake all night

(A/N hello all how's it going just wanted to say I felt the need to add a new character to the mix I feel sorry for Royen though according to aya's newspaper Royen was seen in a blood red hot springs with needles talisman and several bumps on the head and many Yin yang orbs in the water and please review I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing skills.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12 Curse

"Whaaaa Reimu Reimu the villagers started throwing rocks at me and chased me out of the village." Royen sobbed hugging Reimu while crying twin waterfalls.

"Huh a yokai at my Shrine?" Reimu said coldheartedly pushing Royen away

"What Reimu you don't recognize her?" Ken said

"Why should I she's just a yokai." Reimu said pulling out some talismans

"E-even Reimu hates me." Royen said opening a gap as a crowd of people from the village come up to the shrine yelling "where is that yokai she trashed the market."

At the SDM Hong Meiling is guarding the gate like normal when out from a gap comes a crying Royen diving at Meiling knocking the gate guard off her feet as Royen latched on to her telling her every thing that had happened. After heading in side and telling Remilia what happened Remilia calls a meeting

"Reimu Hates me." Royen mumbled to her self in the corner

"You know that's not true all the humans hate you except Sakuya." Flandre said patting her on the back causing Royen to feel as if she has been stabbed in the heart

"Flan you're not helping." Remilia said

"Huh what do you mean?" Flandre said

"Look at her she's depressed she must really like Reimu." Patchy said pointing at Royen now with a small black cloud above her head

"Ohh." Flandre said going back to the table sitting next to an empty chair meant for Royen

"Mistress I need to get back to work but ill do some research on why Reimu forgot who Royen was and didn't car for her Royen would you come with me?" Patchy said

"S-sure." Royen said with tears on her face.

At the library patchy and Royen sit at a table next to a large pentagram on the floor.

"What is the pentagram for?" Royen said a bit calmer

"Oh I finished the golem that we where making." Patchy said flying to a red curtain pulling on a string raveling a large grey sculpture with six spheres on each side connected buy a floating ring around the body on the sixth has five finger like tubes. Below it ten orbs under him making up something that looks like legs in the center of the body is a large green gem.

"Ohh it's so cool." Royen said as her eyes began to sparkle

"It's alive." Patchy said pulling a large red switch

Back at the shrine

"Reimu how could you do that to Royen?" Ken said as Reimu was drinking tea

"Ken you know that it is my job is to exterminate yokai not befriend them." Reimu said as a large Explosion was heard in the distance

"What is that witch doing now?" Reimu said

Back at the shrine

"Why did it get bigger?" Royen said flying away

"I don't know I think it's a reaction to the sunlight its power has improved ten fold." Patchy said

"Great now it's out of control could this day get any worse?" Royen shouted at the sky

"Lady Patchouli what happened here?" Sakuya said appearing out of no where

"The golem we made has gone out of control." Patchy said calmly

"Didn't the mistress say no more experiments?" Sakuya said

"Um I'm going to stop that now so Nature sign-Elemental Blade lightning." Royen shouted as a pentagram appeared under her as the six fires appeared around her as a small lightning rod appears in her hand as she flies toward the lake. When she arrived at the lake he noticed that Meling and Flandre where there shooting many bullets at it. As the golem swings its arm knocking Flandre and Meling out of the sky on to coast of the lake and turns to Royen preparing a large amount of lasers and bullets then releasing them in all directions leaving Royen little room to move after the wave Royen lifts rod in the air as lightning strikes it sending a charge through her body out of her hand towards the golem along with lots of yellow bullets trailing behind all colliding with the golem's gem as the smoke clears the gem is left unscratched. Just as she is about to unleash more lightning the Golem's gem starts glowing releasing a large amount of homing lasers.

"This is two slow CHANGE Fire and Ice." Royen shouted as she tosses her rod up and two guns appear in her hands one with a blue snowflake and a red flame on the other. Pulling both triggers rapidly while dodging releasing a large amount of Ice and Fire along with bullets. The golem releases another heavy barrage of bullets surrounding Royen as it fires a Large Master spark style laser from its Gem. (A/N You should problem play Patchy's theme from SWR Right now!)

"Earth & Water Sign-Noachian Deluge" Patchy Shouts firing compressed water shots knocking the Golem off balance sending the laser high into the air just as Royen used a gap to appear next to patchy Releasing another wave of Ice and Fire sending the Golem on to its back

"Lady patchy where is Sakuya?" Royen asked

"She is taking care of the gate guard and the young mistress." Patchy said

"Why did we make the golem this strong?" Royen asked

"Because it has to withstand Marisa's Master spark." Patchy said

"My attacks aren't strong enough to dent the gem in it." Royen said

"Here ill amplify your elemental attacks Fire, Water, Wood, Metal & Earth Sign-Philosopher's Stones." Patchy shouted as five different colored gems appear around Patchy as the Red and blue gems float around Royen

"Those Gems will amplify your attacks." Patchy said as the golem starts to get up

"Thanks lady patchy I owe you one." Royen said flying off towards the Golem now firing 10 Ice crystals and 10 fire balls trailing behind are Many Large Medium and small bullets with five homing lasers that all collide with the Golem's gem making a small crack causing the Golem to cry out in pain shattering both Patchy's and Royen's spell cards as it swings wildly around trying to hit Royen as she fires large amounts of kunai from one of her gaps.

"Water Sign-Jellyfish Princess" Patchy shouts as a water bubble protects her as she is hit by one of the Golem's arms sending her back to the mansion with a bang. (A/N you can stop playing music now.)

"Lady Patchy." Royen shouts as the Golem swats her down in to the lake with its arm just As Reimu arrives seeing her hit down and Shouts "Royen No."

"Your Going to pay for that." Reimu Shouts as she pulls out three spell cards

"Divine Spirit-Fantasy Seal" as many multi colored orbs surround Reimu as they home in towards the Golems Gem all hitting directly causing another crack causing the Golem to cry in pain

"I'm not done there Treasure Sign-Yin-Yang Orb" She shouts as she homes in to the Gem and hits it with her palm causing a small explosion in side the Golem's gem making it shatter as the Golem Goes out of control as Reimu flies under the golem.

"Divine Arts-Omnidirectional Demon Binding Circle" Reimu Shouts as a large flash of light surrounds the Golem. As the light fades the Golem is gone and every thing is quite.

"Huh Where am I now?" Royen though to her self

"It is way to dark here." Royen thought

"Huh is that Reimu I hear?" Royen Though as she opened her eyes to seeing Reimu talking to ken at a table.

"You're awake." Suika shouted jumping on to Royen making both ken and Reimu look in unison

Out side the shrine in the bushes a boy about the same age as Royen looks in to the shrine as he steps out of the darkness he reveals that he looks just like Royen except has an all white on and white hair.

"Hmmm it seems that my spell was broken ill have to try harder from now on." The boy said as he disappeared in to the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 New Friends

"Oh come on Reimu I promise he won't die." Royen said following Reimu as she swept the leaves around the shrine

"The answer is no." Reimu said swinging the broom

"Please Reimu he already helped clean the shrine and I already made lunch." Royen said tackling Reimu

"You know that might be fun I haven't left this shrine in a week and I could use the chance to see more of Gensokyo." Ken said walking towards the two

After about 20 minuets of arguing Reimu gives in and says "Fine you two can go get yourselfers killed if you want but take this." She said handing ken some charms and needles

"What are these for?" Ken asked

"Use them just how I have shown you in an emergency only." Reimu said walking back to the shrine where Suika and Marisa are drinking sake from Sukia's gourd.

"Off to the cave." Royen said opening up a gap pushing ken through it

"There dead aren't they Reimu Daze?" Marisa said

"Hmm let's find out." Reimu said pulling out a large violet yin yang orb

At the cave to the former hell

"Let's not waste any time." Royen said walking in to the cave alongside Ken. After a bit of walking Ken asked "so where does this lead?"

R: Reimu said it leads to Hell.

K: He-Hell why would you take me to hell?

R: we aren't going all the way to the fire part only to the mansion where the lady who can read minds is.

K: well that doesn't help much in confidence.

R: ohh here this is for you. (Pulls out a shiny white block)

K: What's that?

R: it's called innocence; I got it at Rinnosuke's shop.

K: why are you giving it to me? (Reaches for the block)

R: I gave it to mom but she kept forgetting it so she gave it back.

K: well thanks.

Just as Ken grabs the block it starts to glow as a piece of paper falls from the sky.

K: What's going on?

R: How would I know?

The shining dies down where the cube was there is now nothing but a small yin yang orb.

R: look there's a note.

K: what does it say?

R: "Dear Ken if you want to know how to use the innocence please turn this paper over."

K: well turn it over.

R: The way to use your innocence. All you have to do is think of something and it will be come that item.

K: I should keep that in mind as we continue to our destination.

(Ok back to normal now)

"Hmm what do we have here two lost humans perhaps?" a girl with Brown eyes, blonde hair tied up in a bun with a ribbon. Wears a black and brown dress that's poofy under the waist. Has a yellow ribbon tied around her lower body.

"I'm not sure Miss Yamame." A girl in a brown wooden bucket with black hoops near the top and bottom. With pale skin and dark teal hair tied up in pigtails by white hair beads.

"We should have them for dinner what do you think Kisume?" Yamame asked Kisume

"That would be nice in all but I'm sure you two are trying to eat us so we will be on our way now." Royen said walking past the two girls hanging to the top of the cave

"Hey not so fast." Yamame said throwing some fire balls past them

"You know Miss Yamame that would not be a good idea." Royen said holding his hand as if it were a gun aiming it at Yamame

"Ohh and why is that?" Yamame asked holding tossing more fire balls. Only to have Royen disappear through a gap appearing right behind her.

"I'd have to do this." Royen said while firing a large green bullet followed by 20 small blue orbs. Knocking her out of the air and in to the ground making a large crack in the ground

"Do you want to try to stop us now?" Royen said looking a the girl cowering in the bucket

'N-no." Kisume stuttered

"Ok we will be on our way then." Royen said as she and Ken walked away

Back at the shrine

Reimu, Marisa, Suika, and for some reason all watch the orb with great awe

"I told you they could handle them selves." Suika said with a drunken grin

"Well lets see how they handle that oni down there." Reimu said

"Well that jealousy Yokai has no chance." Marisa said while Royen blasts Parsee with large amounts of blue lasers

Back in the cave

"Malice Sign-day 7 of the Midnight Anathema Ritual" Parsee Shouts as seven lines of red shard like bullets along with random blue orbs. As Royen easily doges the red shards he notices the Parsee's blue bullets are getting more and more condensed leavening Royen little room to move.

"Ok I'm going to end this so take this." Royen said pulling out a spell card

"Blank sign- Family vacation" Royen shouted as six red lasers appeared along with a small wave of randomly placed blue bullets along with seven large wheels like bullets. Every wave of bullets the number of wheels increased by two until Parsee had to cancel out her spell and start to doge the incoming waves with no time to return fire because of the random blue bullets.

"STOP!" a girl with Long, straight blonde hair, red eyes, and a single red horn coming out of her forehead. Wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, and bottom and a dark blue translucent skirt with red highlights and trim. Her wrists and ankles are manacled, with short, broken chains attached to the manacles. The sight of he causes Royen to cancel out her spell card right as the wheels slowly close in on Parsee.

"You two are making a lot of noise we can here you all the way to the palace." Yuugi said taking a drink from her large cup of sake

"You know where the palace is?" Ken asked while coming out from behind a rock

"Indeed I do." Yuugi said taking another large gulp from her drink

"Where are my manners, I am Royen Yakumo and this is my friend Ken we would like to know if you could bring us to the palace of Earth spirits?" Royen asked as Parsee flew off back to her bridge.

"I would be happy to but I will only escort the strong I know Royen is strong but I don't know about you." Yuugi said pointing at Ken

Back at the shrine

Now Remilia, Sakuya, Patchy, Flandre, Merlin, Sanae, Suwako, Kanko, Aya, Yukari, Ran, Chen, Yuyuko, Youmu, Alice, Erin, Kaguya, Mokou, Keine, Mystia, Yuka, mima, Reimu, Suika, and Marisa are all looking at a huge Yin yang orb about the size of the shrine it's self. As Marisa takes bets on who will win and Mystia sells Lamprey to every one.

"How did this happen?" Reimu asked as she heard money fall in to the donation box

"What a donation?" Yukari said as Reimu rushed over to the box to find it full of money

"Hmm that's a first." Mima said

"It seems you've been tricked Reimu." Yukari said

"What are you talking abo..." Reimu was interrupted as all the money in the donation box grew wings and flew off towards the sky.

Back underground Ken is running for his life away from Yuugi as she fires a large barrage of lasers and bullets towards him.

"Use an attack do some thing." Yuugi shouted

"What attack I'm only here because Royen asked me to come with her." Ken shouted back

"Ken, use your innocence it might help." Royen shouted fallowing the two

"Oh ya." Ken said as he stopped and a large shield appeared out of no where

"Ooo now were getting some where." Yuugi shouted pulling out a spell card

"This is not going to end well." Ken said

"Four Devas Arcanum-Knock Out In Three Steps" Yuugi shouted as she started shooting a large amount of blue shard like bullets as they spread out she shot another wave of blue as the previous wave turned to a light green she fires off another wave of blue as the now green turns red creating a never ending cycle of red green and blue bullets. Ken slams his shield into the ground as the red bullets start to smash in to the shield. As Yuugi gets closer more and more bullets hit the shield causing Ken to be unable to move until the green bullets start to smack against the shield causing some of the bullets to be reflected. As Yuugi gets closer almost all of the bullets are being reflected back towards Yuugi. Ken picks up the shield after seeing it reflect the bullets and starts rushing towards Yuugi with great speeds sending many bullets strait towards Yuugi catching her off guard canceling out her spell.

"Hahahaha you're quite smart for a human using my own attack against me." Yuugi chuckled

"Does this mean you will take us to the palace of the earth spirits now?" Ken asked

"I suppose I will." Yuugi said taking another gulp from her cup.

Back at the shrine everyone was amazed that Ken beat Yuugi the Strong.

"Wow I did not know he was that strong." Reimu said

"Ooo I want his blood." Remilia said

"I want to play with him." Flandre said

Back under ground

K: Achoo… why do I have the feeling that I'm becoming very popular?

R: that doesn't matter now but according to this map the palace should be about 10 minuets from here.

K: is that by flying of walking?

R: walking I hope because you can't fly can you?

K: no.

R: so blunt.

K: wouldn't it be faster if you were to fly there and make a gap back here

R: it would except you might get attacked while I'm gone.

K: I'm sure I can handle my self

R: hey the only reason you one last time is because A Yuugi was drunk and B her bullets only went out at you

K: I'm sure I can take bullets coming from all sides.

R: you want to test that.

K: when ever your ready princess.

R: oh look where here

K: don't try to change the subject… Oh you're right.

Back at the shrine

"Hey what kind of !#$ is that?" the crowd roared in disappointment

Back under ground

R: so we will kill each other later?

K: Ya that way we don't have to bring the bodies to Reimu before she seals us

As the two walked through the palace looking for the owner they come across a girl that has short, pink hair with a black hair band and dark pink eyes. Wears a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and pink collar, a pink skirt with faint flowery pattern and red slippers. Next to her is a small black cat with two tails.

K: hello…

S: Satori Komeiji, you are Royen Yakumo and you are Ken ha.. oh you don't like your last name

K: how did you...

S: "Know that?" My third eye allows me to read your mind.

R: Where can I get one of those?

S: sorry I was born with it

K: then you know why we came?

S: Yes you want me to tell you about your past (Points at Royen) yes I can you must know some times its better not to know than it is to know.

R: Maybe you should look and see if I should know my memory

S: very well in the meantime this is Orin

Just then the cat transforms in to a girl with Black cat ears and dark red eyes, with fiery red hair styled into twin braids and adorned by black ribbons wearing a black and green decorated dress.

Or: hey sis

R: Hello misses Orin

Or: no need for the misses

They were interrupted when Satori started screaming while holding her head

"Miss Satori what's wrong?" Orin asks rushing over to Satori

"S-so much k-killing." Satori said shivering

"Miss Satori what happened?" A girl with long raven-black hair wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a red "eye" in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. Flies through the doors and strait at Royen and ken who turn around to see a giant Red orb flying right at them crashing in to them leaving a curtain of smoke.

"Okuu you idiot you could have hit Miss Satori." Orin shouted

When the smoke cleared Okuu sees Royen with a two guns one with a blue snowflake ant the other with a red flame on it with small blades extending from the trigger two the barrel and behind her was Ken, Satori, and Orin all in side a yellow bubble ken was holding a small orb that produced the bubble.

"I think it's time we left Royen." Ken said taking down the bubble

"I do think your right." Royen said letting the guns disappear in to thin air

On the way out of the cave Orin catches up to the two and tells them that Satori hopes that they will visit soon. When the two arrive back at the shrine the see that everyone is cheering for them under a banner that says congratulations.

"Aww thanks everyone." Royen said as tears of joy escaped her eyes with the full moon high in the sky.

(A/N this was a fun chapter I wanted to reveal Royen's past but I haven't thought that through yet but I wanted to do a whole Touhou 11 story but I didn't want to do it with Reimu. Also I had a friend of mine give me some pointers in writhing I thought it might be help full to my writing skills well I hope you liked this chapter and please review cya later)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14 The Aftermath

(A/N I just want to say I'm no good at writing parties also I'm lazy so ya if you want me to write it you can ask and ill ad it in as a .5 chapter ok? Also I have been procrastinating on writing for a while now and I though my readers deserved it Royen122 out)

Two hours before dawn breaks as Reimu wakes up to a rather strange scene with humans and yokai all over the shrine including her two residents Royen and Ken. Royen is out cold sitting on top of a worried faced Ken who is mouthing to Reimu to help him get Royen off without wakening her. After a few failed attempts within an hour the shrine is empty Royen is clinging to Reimu's arm while Ken is sitting next to her with some tea.

"Hey thanks for the help Reimu." Ken said taking a sip from his tea

"No problem but why was she sleeping on top of you and why can't we wake her?" Reimu asked

"I'm not sure but when ever Remilia got close Royen would tackle me to the ground and every time I tried to get her of me she would fire off some bullets." Ken said

"Finally Royen is away from you." Remilia shouted as she rushed at Ken pulling out a spell card

"Midnight Sign-Bad Lady Scramble" As Remilia shouted this she dived at speeds of the wind while spinning like a drill making her look just like a red blur as she picked up speed Reimu noticed Ken pull out his ridiculously sized shield but this shield was equipped with small spikes that held the it in place from a large impact. As Remilia smashed in to the shield Ken noticed that the shield had been cracked as Remilia readied up for another charge as ken ran farther out not to break the shrine changing his shield in to smaller shield and a spear with strange markings on it. Remilia charges at ken just as Royen woke up but it was to late Remilia was already at ken as he held his shield up for protection and used his spear to brace him self. In a blink of an eye it seemed like time had stopped in a nano second Royen was in front of ken in a stance as if she where going to punch some one and she did just that she punched Remilia square in the face but not with her bear hands but she was wearing a pear of gloves that had a white tornados on them with a strange wing blowing around. Due to the sheer impact of the punch Remilia was sent flying back in to a tree smashing it causing it to fall on her.

"Royen when did you get that much physical strength and get to be that fast?" Reimu asked in amazement

"I just used my spell card and used the air to make me fly faster and to send Remilia back." Royen said

"That's it I can't take it anymore SAKUYA!" Remilia shouted as Sakuya appeared right next to her

"Yes my lady?" Sakuya asked

"You grab the human I'll take care of Royen." Remilia said pulling out a spell card

"Yes my lady." Sakuya said with a bow

Both rushed at Ken but Royen intercepts Remilia buy grabbing her by the leg and tossing her in to a gap.

"I suppose that just leaves us Miss Sakuya." Ken said with a smile as his spear started to create static charges Reimu notices the spear and makes a barrier around the two. Just as she finished Ken and Sakuya have lunged at each other Sakuya pulls out a spell card and shouts "Cutting Sign-Inscribe Red Soul" as she pulls out two knives and starts to swing them so fast that she creates shock waves that fly towards Ken he just swings his spear dispersing the shock waves and sending a wave of electricity toward Sakuya. Just as the wave is about to hit her she dose a back flip landing elegantly on her feet as she rushes Ken swinging e knifes as ken just parries with his spear and attempts to bash her with his shield as she teleports behind him and uses another spell card "Conjuring-Eternal Meek" as a large wave of randomly thrown knives are sent towards Ken as swings his spear knocking the knives out of the air sending another electricity wave at her. Sakuya stops time just as the wave was about to hit her as she steps in front of Ken and places a lot of knifes around him just as the time stop clocks out Sakuya is behind him as all the knifes strike him in the arms and legs. As she round house kicks him in the head knocking him out.

In the main hall of the SDM a fierce battle rages on between Remilia and Royen as the fairy maids run in panic from the sheer force of the two.

"Remilia why are after Ken?" Royen shouts

"Because he is a great fighter I want to add him to my staff." Remilia said as she pulled out a spell card

"If that's how it's going to be then well have to go at it until one of use wins winner gets ken?" Royen said pulling out a spell card

At the same time they shout there spell cards name "Blank sign- Family vacation" "Heaven's punishment-star of David" nothing can be seen from the sheer amount of bullets and lasers flying in every direction. Patchy, Flandre, and Hong all sit buy the front door wondering who will win this battle of wills.

"Hey Remilia your attacks seem weak for all your boasting." Royen said with a scoff

"What did you just say?" Remilia shouted getting annoyed just as one of Royen's wheel smashed through all of her bullets crashing in to Remilia canceling her spell.

"You!" Remilia shouted as she rushed Royen in an attempt to slash her with her claws. Royen notices her attempts and cancels her spell just as Remilia snatched her shirt throwing her to the ground smashing the tiles below Remilia. Remilia grabs a spell card and shouts "you will obey me Destiny-Miserable Fate" as she fired several chains towards Royen stabbing him in the arms and legs.

"Your fate was set from the beginning of our fight and now you will serve me for all eternity." Remilia said floating down towards Royen. When she landed Sakuya burst through the doors looking at the scene holding Ken over her shoulder.

"What a mess they've made." Sakuya said to her self

"Sakuya well done." Remilia said while instructing some of the fairy maids to pick Royen up and move her some were else

Several hours later Royen began to open her eyes to the shrine.

"Hey you're awake!" Mima shouted while Suika drinks from her gourd.

"I'm back at the shrine?" Royen said

"Ya Reimu brought you back." Mima said

"Wait why didn't she help us?" Royen said

"Because it was your fight." Reimu said from the table

"Did you bring Ken back?" Royen asked

"No." Reimu said

"Why not?" Royen asked

"Remilia said she beat you but you already work for her so she gave you back." Reimu stated

"You would think I would be fired after now." Royen said as she looked outside noticing in was twilight and the sun was about to set

"Well Remilia was tired so I don't think she would do anything yet so when you go back there you might be able to get him now get going." Reimu said

After about ten minuets of preparing and being bandaged Royen is standing in front of the SDM in her red maid uniform. Right as she walks in she is tackled by Flandre sending her flying out of the door followed by a bone crushing hug.

"Hello lady Flandre." Royen said

"Hiya Royen I didn't think you where coming to day." Flandre said

"Well her I am and I know your sister is probably going to work me like a slave." Royen said

"Royen come help me now!" Remilia shouted before Flandre could say anything

"Well my punishment begins now." Royen said with the sound of defeat

After reaching Remilia's room Royen braced for the worse and opened the door to Hong holding a rope and diving at her. After having her wrist tied together Royen noticed that Ken was in a chair sitting across from Remilia drinking tea.

"Hello." Ken said as if nothing had happened

"Um… hello?" Royen said not comprehending anything at the moment

"So you just wanted to hire me as second gates guard Miss Remilia?" Ken asked taking a drink from his tea

"Yes that's correct this way Hong can successfully keep out intruders." Remilia said with a grin

"He wouldn't stand a chance against Marisa." Royen said kicking towards Hong's head

"That's your job as well." Sakuya said while throwing knifes at Royen and Hong hitting them both in the head only to be saved buy there hats

"Ok I accept your offer miss Remilia." Ken said

"Ok then Sakuya will take you to your room Ken you start tomorrow morning." Remilia said with a wide grin. After Sakuya and ken left Remilia told Hong to untie Royen and go back to her post.

"For getting in my way in recruiting Ken and…" she was interrupted

"On my behalf I thought you where going to suck his blood and make him a vampire." Royen said

"What? I made a promise to Reimu that I would stop sucking human's blood. Now I want you to dust every book in the library then do everything on this list." She said handing her a list.

Dusting the library

Thanks to the clever use of her gaps Royen was able to dust all the books in under ten minuets.

"I try to help him and I get punished with cleaning the whole mansion head to toe." Royen complained while sitting on one of the piles of books around Patchy's desk

"Sometimes you just need to stop and think instead of acting." Patchy said looking up from a cook book.

"Well at least things can't" Royen was cut of buy a loud crash followed by

"Marisa Patchouli is going to hear you."

"I can take any thing this mansion can throw at me ze!"

"Why dose she come at the worst possible times?" Royen asked flying off towards the noise

"I'll go get Sakuya you hold them off." Patchy said

After reaching the two intruders finding Marisa stealing books and shoveling them in to a bag and Alice using her dolls to steal multiple books at once.

"So what do we have here?" Royen said grabbing a doll out of the air

"Hey there Royen what are ya doing daze?" Marisa said halting her theft

"Nothing just catching two thieves." Royen said tolling the doll through a gap

"Marisa she is a maid here now?" Alice asked

"Correct and now you're going to have to leave or I'll make you leave." Royen said

"LOVE SIGN-MASTER SPAAAAARK" Marisa said firing a large seven colored laser.

When the laser disappeared the only thing left was a large gap. Just then a gap opens up behind them out flying Royen who flies to the top of the book shelf on the right just as she reaches the top a large a large seven colored laser from be for fires out of smashing into the two witches. Both dodge as Alice sends many dolls after Royen all folding lances attempting to stab him but there attempts failed as she fired a laser that ricocheted off each doll destroying them all and heading for Alice. Just as the laser was about to hit Alice Marisa smacked it away using her broom then Alice pulls out a spell card but be for she can declare it Royen opens a gap that sucks her in and closes as quick as it appeared.

"Alice? Alice! ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE! You've done it now ze Comet-Blazing Star" she said as she hoped on her broom flying towards Royen leaving a trail of star shaped bullets in her path. (A/N I can't believe I just made that joke.) realizing the situation Royen pulls out a spell card floating next to her "Nature sign-elemental blade wind-fire" just as Marisa is about to hit Royen she turns off course after hearing the declaration if the spell card seeing that Royen is now wearing two pairs of bracelets one on her ankles with little tornadoes on them and one on her wrists. Just as Marisa stops Royen disappears when she turns around Royen is right there with her fist on fire and punches Marisa square in the face sending her out of the doors of the library. Royen follows up with some quick jabs too the stomach but Marisa stops her with her broom do to the impact of the jabs Marisa and Royen are both sent flying with Marisa landing in the main hall of the SDM pulling out a spell card facing the way she just came from. Royen smashes in to a wall cracking it from the ground to the ceiling. Just as she stands up she hears Marisa yell "Perverse Love-Easy-Harvest Master Spark" as soon as she finishes saying that a gigantic laser that fills the entire hall way comes crashing towards Royen. Just as Marisa finished firing her spark she picks up her bag of books and turns around to see Sakuya holding a badly singed Royen who is staring daggers at Marisa. She jumps on her broom and flies off towards the door tying the books to her broom. Royen appears right in front of her and kicks her in the stomach sending her back towards Sakuya who throws a knife at the bag cutting it and making the bag fall as Royen follows up with a burning punch to the face sending her towards Remilia's room where she axe kicks he in the stomach sending her strait at Remilia who just happens to walk out to be used as a spring board by Marisa sending Remilia flying through her door at a high speed closing the door ending with a lot of crashes and some glass shattering. Marisa charges at Royen using Remilia as a spring board swinging her broom.

"This is getting old take this Windy Explosion." Royen shouted as she punched Marisa causing a large Explosion sending her flying through a gap that Royen opened up sending her to Alice's house. After closing the gap Royen falls down and lays on her back just as Remilia bursts through her door looking furiously at her.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Remilia shouted just as Royen lost consciousness.

(A/N I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I took some tips from my friend on how to write better fights I Really did want to have a two on two fight between the Alice and Marisa vs. Sakuya and Royen. Also just to let you know there is an Ken is no longer living at the Shrine with Reimu he has the same living arrangements as every one else I'm also sure you are wondering who that figure who looks just like Royen is well you'll find out in due time so in the mean time Please review We artists live for Reviews)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15 Training

Deep in the Magic forest a white haired figure sits on a stump looking at he SDM.

"It seems Royen has gotten most of her abilities back." Said the male Royen to a small microphone

"Good is she ready yet?" asked a voice

"Almost she needs a little training to survive the experiment." The male Royen said

"Hmmm interesting I want you to make sure she is ready in time by any means necessary over and out." The voice said with a click

"This is going to be a pain." The male Royen said while setting off towards the SDM as the moon was shinning high in the night sky

Back at the SDM Remilia continues to shout at Royen as she lays asleep in front of her room.

"ROYEN WAKE OP THIS INSTENT AND FINISH YOUR WORK!" Remilia shouted with a red face full of anger.

"Sakuya!" Remilia shouted picking Royen up by the back of her collar.

"Yes my lady?" Sakuya said with her usual elegance

"I need you to wake her up and punish her for sleeping on the job." Remilia said handing Royen to Sakuya

"But mistress she stopped that witch from stealing lady patchouli's books." Sakuya said making her plea

"Perhaps I will consult patchy on this." Remilia said heading off the dinning room

"I shall prepare dinner right away." Sakuya said holding Royen wedding style

"Wake her up and have her help you." Remilia shouted

"Yes my lady." Sakuya said as she walked in to the kitchen

At the gate of the SDM the male Royen looks upon the large red mansion

"So the infamous Scarlet devil lives here and some how Royen works here?" he said walking through the front door and heading off towards the kitchen

After many attempts to wake Royen up Sakuya finally gives up and puts Royen in a chair and starts to make dinner.

"So this is where she is, sleeping like usually." Said a mysterious voice causing Sakuya to spin around branding three knifes

"Oh it's just you Royen." Sakuya said putting the knifes way

"Umm I think you need to get your eyes checked I'm not Royen my name is Marthen." Marthen said

"Mmmm Marshmallows." Royen said drooling all over her uniform

"Always thinking about food." Marthen said as Sakuya pulled out a spell card

"So why are you here?" Sakuya asked

"I'm just here to collect her." Marthen said pointing at Royen

"Reimu if you want donations you would have to work for it you lazy miko!! Royen shouted

Back at the shrine Reimu wakes up and Shouts "I'm not lazy!" be for falling back to sleep

Back at the SDM

"If you don't mind ill be taking Royen now." Marthen said walking closer

"I can't allow that as long as she is working for My Lady." Sakuya said throwing countless knifes at Marthen who merely grabs the first knife and knocks the rest of the

Knifes to the ground causing a lot of noise wakening Royen up.

"Hey what's with all of the noise?" Royen said rubbing her eyes

"Other than taking care of an intruder nothing." Sakuya said pulling out more knifes

"Finally your awake I need to talk to you right now." Marthen said

"Umm Sakuya who is this person and why dose he look like me?" Royen asked

"I'll tell you if you follow me." Marthen said

"Well I'm working now but if you meet me at the shrine ill be happy to talk to you." Royen said opening a gap

"I think I'll wait here for you." Marthen said

"I don't think Remilia would be happy if you were here without permission." Royen said with a shiver

"If that's the case I'll meet you at the shrine." Marthen said walking through the gap as it closed behind him.

"Hmm strange." Royen said

"Well now that that's done help me make dinner." Sakuya said while pulling out a lot of random spices and ingredients

"What are we having?" Royen said jumping on to Sakuya's head

"I'm not sure what its called I got it from that gap Yokai." Sakuya said holding a piece of paper

"you mean mom right?" Royen asked

(A/N well that was a short one if your wondering why I haven't been uploading or I've been uploading a lot of stories it is because my computer has been being very annoying lately and not allowing me to get on the internet. Well that's it please review if you have flaming and hate I don't care my writing is always improving and a always need tips thank you and good bye)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16 the Scarlet Party

"I'll kill her!" Royen shouted as she flew to the shrine covered in ash.

"Why did Marisa and Alice have to come back with that annoying kappa?" Royen continued

"That Kappa had that strange gun that made all of Sakuya's knives target me." She said as she started to descend towards the shrine.

"Divine Spirit –Fantasy Seal" Reimu shouts as eight multicolored orbs are sent flying after Royen.

"This is not going to end…" she was cut off as the orbs smashed in to her sending her flying towards the shrine gates as a gap opens up behind her. Another gap opens up in front of the shrine donation box where a burnt hand reaches out and drops a few coins in to the donation box.

"I don't think that was needed." Mima said while poking Marthen who was tied up on the floor of the shrine.

"No I don't need anymore people living here." Reimu said pulling Royen out of the gap

"Why did you have to blast me then?" Royen asked

"Because you send him here I thought it was you when he walked in to the Hot springs." Reimu said blushing

"You when in to the hot springs when she was in the bath you're lucky you're alive." Royen said stomping on Marthen.

"Just send him back to the other world now." Reimu proclaimed

"Fine." Royen said opening a gap under Marthen as he falls to the gap. After sending Marthen back they sit down for lunch.

"Reimu this is for you." Royen said pulling out an envelope with the Scarlet seal on it.

"What's this?" Reimu said opening the letter.

"I don't know." Royen and Mima said together

"You are invited to the very first Scarlet party hosted by none other than the beautiful and graceful Remilia Scarlet!" Reimu read aloud

"She's so humble about her self isn't she?" Mima said sarcastically

"Indeed." Royen said as out of no where a knife strikes Royen and Mima in the back of the heads.

"Wow vampires have good hearing." Reimu said continuing the letter

"P.S. the time of arrival is sunset."

"I hate vampires." Mima mumbled

"So are we going?" Royen asked eating some rice balls

"I suppose we could." Reimu said

"Yeah Raymoo ish Bringing ush to a party." Sukia said from the roof completely wasted

Later that day at the SDM

Reimu, Suika, and Royen walk from a gap with only to be met by Hong at the gate

"Invitations." Hong asked

"Here ya go." Reimu said holding the invitation out

"Head right in." Hong said as The party went into the SDM

"Reimu!" Remilia shouted

"Whoa Miss Remilia this place is completely different." Royen said looking around with all the bright light

"Oh Royen you're here." Remilia said in surprise

"Hmm?" Royen asked

"I need you to keep my sister occupied." Remilia said

"Objection!... I'm not scheduled to work to day" Royen said (A/N yes we have entered ace attorney logic.)

"Not So Fast!... I told you that because you attacked me you have to work over time." Remilia said

"Hold It!... your statement is a complete contradiction of this evidence." Royen said

"Objection!... "Remilia said

"No shut up, your honor this list was my punishment for attacking Miss Remilia." Royen said holding the list up to Reimu

"Don't drag me in to this." Reimu said

"I have a better idea, Sakuya plan B" Remilia shouted

"Yes m'lady." Sakuya said knocking out Royen and disappearing with her.

"Ara ara she's growing up so well." Yukari said sitting in a gap with Chen and Ran sitting at a near by table.

"Yukari when did you get here? Reimu asked

"When Royen pulled out the list of chores." Yukari said.

In Flandres's room

"Hey wake up already!" Flandre shouted causing Royen to fall off the bed

"Huh how did I get here?" Royen asked

"Sakuya brought you here she said that you where staying over tonight." Flandre said with a smile

"Curse you Remilia." Royen said under her breath.

"Let's play danmaku now." Flandre said holding leviathan

"Um ok?" Royen said

Back in the main hall of the SDM all the guest have arrived and Remilia is standing on a stage

"Hello and welcome all thank you for joining us we will be…" Remilia is cut off by the loud explosions coming from the basement

"What is she doing down there" Remilia shouted as the villagers started to whisper

"Yukari I had meant to ask what Royen's ability is." Reimu asked as the fairy maids tried to calm everyone down

Back in the basement four Flandres fire countless bullets at Royen whom just barely grazes from left to right

"Take this Nature sign- Elemental Blade fire lightning" Royen shouted as two daggers appear in her hands one dagger is a red flame like blade. The other blade was in the shape of a lighting bolt. Royen slashed in the air repeatedly with each dagger sending out many fire balls with lighting bolts. Flandre has to cancel out her spell card making the other Flanders disappear. Flandre starts firing large red bullets fallowed small red bullets and medium sized red bullets witch Royen grazes with ease.

"Taboo - Kagome Kagome" Flandre shouts holding up a card as green bullets spread out making horizontal squares trapping Royen with very little room to get through as Flandre fires out a yellow bullet sending all the green bullets to the side. Soon as the bullet disappears another set of green bullets making diagonal lines making more boxes. Royen sends a few fire balls at Flandre and swings her lighting dagger connecting through the green bullets straight at Flandre shocking her and canceling out her spell card.

"Ha-ha your strong Q.E.D. – Ripples of495 years" Flandre says unleashing endless waves of blue diamond like bullets. As the spell continues Royen is cancels her spell card just barely grazing a bullet the barrage begins to over whelm Royen.

Back in the main hall

"Well what is it?" Reimu asked

"Other than her ability to manipulate boundaries, her true ability is…"

Back in the basement Royen is covered in blood as Flandre releases another wave towards her. Royen opens up a large gap behind her.

"TWILIGHT!" Royen began

"To copy spells." Yukari stated with a serious tone

"SPARK!" Royen shouted as the large gap lit up and fired out a yellow laser four times the size of final spark that appears to have lightning around it. The laser heads strait towards Flandre who just barely grazes the laser.

Back in the main hall after all the commotion is over Remilia is about to speak again when the floor starts to shake.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Remilia Shouted as the large laser smashes through the floor strait towards her. Smashing into her leaving nothing but a whole in the wall. Patchy walks on stage and proclaims that "The party is over seeing how the hostess has left"

Back in the basement Flandre and Royen both out cold from their battle.

(A/N phew I've been procrastinating on this a lot but I saw that I had a review from someone. Yes two days counts. This chapter is a thanks to PeachDaisyAmy777 on who also has good cross over fan fictions.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17 Trapped

Early morning at the SDM Reimu is helping fix the large hole in the roof left by Royen.

"Yukari why didn't you tell me she could copy spells?" Reimu asked tacking a break

"In truth I forgot all about it until I heard them fighting." Yukari said

"Hey get back to work you two!" Remilia shouts from the floor

"Whoa whoa we didn't make her watch over Flandre now did we?" Reimu said pulling out a spell card while Yukari steps out of her gap with a serious face

In Flandre's room Royen wakes up to Flandre in her face

"Ahhhhhhh…" Royen shouted as she fell off the bed on to a broken toy causing her to jump and start flying where she hits her head on the roof falling back down to the ground where she lands on a chair falling unconscious.

"What's with all the noise?" Flandre said sitting up

"My back…" Royen said falling off the chair

"What happened to you?" Flandre said relocating Royen's back

"Frankly my dear I don't know." Royen said getting up

"Let's go get breakfast then." Flandre said

"Do you always think of food lady Flandre?" Royen asked trying to open the door

"No it's just that it's time for breakfast and I'm hungry." Flandre said

"Umm the door won't open!" Royen said pulling with all her might

"It must be locked that means where stuck." Flandre said walking over to a pile of toys

"You know I can open boundaries right?" Royen asked

"Oh yeah!" Flandre said

"Ok here it goes." Royen said trying to open a gap

"I don't see it where is it?" Flandre asked

"Wait try to break the door I'm not able to open gaps." Royen said

"Umm… ok." Flandre said holding her hand out to break the door

"I can't break the door?" Flandre said

"That is because Reimu put a seal on the door to neutralize abilities." Sakuya said through a slit in the door as she passed two trays through the door each with two eggs with a hint of red, a piece of toast with what appears to be red jam and some juice.

"Curse you REIMU!" Royen shouted

Back in the main hall the door is fixed and Remilia in on the floor covered in ash.

"So why did we seal Royen in Flandres room with her?" Reimu asked

"Well they broke the mansion so Flandre has to stay inside today and you just said keep Royen in there with her because she hates to stay still." Remilia said standing up

Back in Flandres room Royen and Flandre eat there food.

"I didn't know you like blood?" Flandre asked

"It's not that I like blood I'm a Yokai so I do enjoy humans but I don't need them to survive also Reimu won't let me eat them." Royen said drinking her juice

"Okay!" Flandre shouted be for putting the trays by the door where a hand grabs them and pulls them out.

"So what are we going to do now?" Royen asked

Back in the main hall where a danmaku battle has broken out between Remilia and Yukari

"How did this happen?" Reimu said drinking some tea in a barrier with Sakuya

"All I know is that if Lady Remilia wins Royen and Flandre stay in there and if Yukari wins there out." Sakuya said

Back in Flandre's room

"Why do you only have picture books on this shelf?" Royen asked looking at a shelf of books

"Because those are the only books that are fun too read." Flandre said holding a stuffed bear

"Ok we can read this one." Royen said pulling a book of the shelf

"Witch one is it?" Flandre asked sitting with her back to the wall

"It's called "The Lonely Girl." Royen said

"Once upon a time there was a girl who lived with her family.

She was very happy with them.

One day a strange man knocks on the door.

When the girl's father opened the door he was struck with an ax killing him.

Her mother be came very sad and would cry all the time.

She one day ran away so that her daughter would not have see her.

The girl became very lonely.

No one ever new she was there and the other villagers would hear someone crying.

They would Venter into the house only to never return.

The End"

Back in reality Royen and Flandre fall asleep just as Sakuya and Reimu walk in.

"Well I think there just fine." Reimu said

"Yes they are." Sakuya says as two streams of blood flow out of her nose

(A/N I am never to going to write a kids story they would be demented for life. Also review flame I don't care cya)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18 Fourth wall breaking time (shut up inner self it's not)

The day after the SDM party Royen is spending her day floating around in the sky near the cave that leads to Makai.

"Ahh what a wonderful time it is days like this nice and sunny some clouds and a nice breeze unfortunately spring is coming to an end." Royen said as she twisted in the sky

"Hey that's the cave that lead to that demon place Makai I think Miss Shinki is there." Royen said opening a gap

"Ill make ken come along whether he wants to or not." Royen said reaching in the gap

"Hey let me go." Ken shouted as he fell from the gap

"Oops I forgot that he couldn't fly." She said

"Who can't fly little missy?" Ken said

"Ken you look different." Royen said as she noticed that ken was wearing green combat pants, combat boots, and gloves with his normal shirt.

"Um yeah I thought that I needed a new outfit if I'm going to guard the gate near a forest I need to blend in." he said

"Are you still using that spear?" Royen asked leading Ken to the cave

"No I've taken to this cross bow." Ken said as his cube turned into a cross bow that had no arrows

"Hey where here." Royen said as they reached a large yin yang orb

"Hey I have a job…" He was interrupted by Royen tossing him in to the portal

"Ill have to remind him not to talk to me like that or something might happen." Royen said jumping in the portal be for closing it off

Back at the shrine

"No I will not allow you!" Yukari shouted

"I will not have her disrupting the boarder." Reimu said pointing at the sky witch has a large crack in it

"How do you know that was her?" Yukari asked

"After Royen fired off Mima's twilight spark that crack formed in the boarder." Reimu said

"It's not her she couldn't be the one to crack the boarder if it was her I would have noticed it!" Yukari stated firmly

"You only didn't notice it because you choose not to see it." Reimu said

Back at makai

"Every time I come here someone tries to eat me!" Royen shouted while she tossed a fairy that has short purple hair, wearing a yellow dress, green shoes, big green bow on dress, a pink hat with a long ribbon attached aside.

"Maybe you smell good?" Ken said from the ground

"Well what ever the reason we should keep moving." Royen said landing on the ground

"No you should send me back to the SDM." Ken said

"Um… no but I had a question, how did you earn to fly so fast?" Royen asked

"Let's just say China is worse than a drill sergeant." Ken said looking away in fear

Back at the shrine

"I had a question; If Royen is you daughter who was the father?" Reimu asked while drinking some tea.

"Why do you want to know?" Yukari asked drinking a cup of sake with Suika

"I'm just wondering that's all." Reimu said

"Well if you must know?" Yukari said

Back in makai

"Finally we're here Miss Shinki's mansion Pandemonium I think was its name." Royen said opening the large gates only to be met by a dagger at her neck

"That would be Lady Shinki to you." Yumeko said

"We meet again Yumeko shall we dance?" Royen said pulling out spell card with a devilish smile

"Yes we shall." Yumeko said pulling out another dagger

"Nature sign-elemental blade Fire Wind" Royen said as two sets of bracelets appear on her wrists and ankles one set with a fire emblem and one set with tornado emblem

"That same old trick?" Yumeko said tossing two daggers at Royen

"You might notice this is a little different from last time." Royen said catching the dagger and disappearing.

"This might be fun." Yumeko said jumping in to the air

Back at the shrine

"…And that is who Royen's father is and how I met him." Yukari said stepping in to a gap

"I will never ask you to tell me about your past again." Reimu said as she stared off in to the distance along with Suika and Mima

Back in makai

Royen and Yumeko's battle rages on as daggers are sent in all directions.

"There they go again." Shinki said holding a basket

"Waa…where did you come from?" Ken said jumping back about three feet

"Ha-ha take this." Royen shouted from the distance

"I walked from the fortress over there." Shinki said

"Oh that makes sense, so what's up with the basket?" Ken asked

"You call that an attack?" Yumeko shouted as she unleashed another wave of daggers at Royen

"I felt you and Royen enter so I thought I would make a picnic for use by the lake." Shinki said holding the basket in front of her face

"So should we just wait them out or stop this?" Ken asked

"Lets give them 30 minutes if then lets stop them ok." Shinki said as two chairs appeared

"Ha-ha your good Yumeko." Royen said throwing a fire ball from her hand

"You're not bad your self." Yumeko said throwing another wave of daggers while dodging the fire ball.

Yumeko throws another wake of daggers this time thicker and less room to move. Royen just barely grazes them. "Burning Cyclone!" Royen shouted as she started spinning in the air sending fire balls and wind blades all over causing Yumeko to stop throwing daggers and dodge the fire and wind. As Royen's speed increased the waves get more and more condensed leavening Yumeko one chance to attack unleashing thousands of daggers towards Royen all direct hits causing Royen's spell card to break.

"Ouch that hurt you blonde… wait a second I just thought of a way to beat you." Royen said with an evil smile

"Oh yeah how?" Yumeko said

"Miss Shinki would you mind flying up here for a second?" Royen said waving her hands franticly

"Here hold this for me." Shinki said handing Ken the basket who simply nods

"Miss Shinki I need you to…" Royen whispered into Shinki's ear

"Sounds like it might work." Shinki said facing Yumeko whom just stares at them

"Ready…Go!" Royen said as they both lifted there skirt/dress flashing Yumeko sending her flying to the ground followed by a stream of blood

"Ha-ha it worked!" Royen said with a thumb up.

(A/N hello all I just want to say Royen's spell card works like this every elemental combo and single have there own set of skill cards yeah that's it ciao.)


	21. Chapter 21

CH 19 memories return

(A/N hello everyone I'm sorry I haven't been posting in a while I promise the next one will have some thing entertaining my computer has been dead no internet I have been doing writing but most have lead no where so here it is Chapter 19 XD."

"That was great!" Ken said with a huge grin

"Well Yumeko is the best cook in Makai after all." Shinki said pulling some cups and a large glass of lemonade out of Royen's side pocket

"How did you…?" ken asked pointing at the cups

"Infinite storage pockets." Royen said with a blank stare still eating watermelon from the picnic basket

"I slipped it in her pocket when I was fighting." Yumeko said

"Well I think we should be going now." Ken said getting up and grabbing Royen by the collar by the shirt while still eating watermelon

"Bye misses Shinki." Royen said

"Oh wait a lady stopped bye and asked me to give this to you." Shinki said holding a box about a yard long

"What is it?" Royen asked holding the box

"I'm not sure but she said it was yours." Shinki said

"Hmm…"Royen said opening the box

"?" Ken wondered from behind

"A sword?" Royen said inspecting the sword the hilt is the color red with a normal katana shape except for the blade and the dull side of the blade where switched around. Also the blade was completely see through

"Huh a glass sakabato?" ken asked

"A what?" Royen and Shinki said in unison with innocent bliss

"A reverse katana." Yumeko said face palming her self

"Oh-yea there is no killing allowed in Gensokyo." Royen said reaching for the blade

"But it is made of glass." Ken said as Royen picked up the blade

"It seems rather he-"Royen was cut off as a flood of memories flow in to her mind.

"FLASH BACK"

Two Figures are standing at the Hakurei Shrine one appears to be Yukari but with a serious face and the other is shrouded by a long cloak with a silver cross over the heart.

"Why are you going with them?" Yukari said

"Because the fate of Gensokyo is at risk." The figure said

"You know you can't use your powers in the outside world." Yukari said

"I know that is why I've made this set of spell cards that hides my true abilities also it allows me to keep my powers when I return." The figure said holding up five spell cards

"Then I suppose this is goodbye." Yukari said as her eyes started to tear up

"FLASH BACK END"

"It seems rather what?" Ken asked

"Um it seems rather heavy to be glass." Royen said

"That is because it is a rare metal found only here in Makai." Shinki said

"Well thank you but we have to go now before lose my job." Ken said pulling Royen along again.

"Hey! Who do you think you're talking to buster?" Royen shouted Grabbing Ken's arm and throwing him over her head about twenty feet.

"I didn't know I was that strong." Royen said looking at her hands

"I thought you had less strength than Kaguya." Ken said with a face full of dirt

"Who knows why I'm this strong, I'm stronger than everyone in Makai except Miss Shinki." Royen says

"Watch you tongue." Yumeko said glaring at Royen

"Hey I beat every demon that has tried to fight me and eat ken here." Royen said

"Why can't we just leave now?" Ken said as bullets started flying everywhere

At the Shrine

The shrine was empty no loud and energetic Marisa, no drunken Suika sneaking in to the shrines store house, no Mima running around in Reimu's clothes, and no Reimu sweeping the shrine or drinking tea. No sound the only thing that could be heard was a voice shouting from the store house.

"I will let you out after I seal her powers." Reimu said standing over a door covered in talismans.

"Let us out Reimu you can't seal her, this isn't her fault some one else is the cause of the borders disruption." Suika shouted from below but her words are two late because Reimu has already left."

At The gate to Makai

"Will you send me back now?" Ken asked

"Sure just as soon as I get a new way to hold this sword." Royen said attaching the sword to the back of her waist as a box fell from the sky a landing on Ken's head

"What the... It's addressed to me?" Royen said opening the box inside were a letter and two books one book had a purple yin yang symbol on it and the other was the book Patchy gave Royen

"What is in the box?" Ken asked getting off of the ground

"Two books and a letter." Royen said opening letter

"What dose it say?" Ken asked while rubbing his head

"Dear Royen Patchouli has asked me to return your book for you and this other book contains information on how to use your sword. I am also asking you to stay with Yuyuko and Youmu in the nether world for a few days. Love Yukari Yakumo P.S. here is a gap to the netherworld and bring ken with you." Royen read aloud

"I am not going to the nether world." Ken said as a gap opened behind him

"You don't have a choice." Royen said unsheathing her sword

"Two can play at this game I win I go back to the SDM." Ken said turning his crossbow in to a shield and sword

They stood there in silence for a second and Ken lunged at Royen who easily grazed the blade retaliating with a quick strike to the side only to be blocked by ken's blade who attempts to kick Royen trying to catch her off guard only to have the kick to have no effect when he kicked Royen.

"You will have to try harder to hurt a Yokai like me." Royen said as her spell cards lit up and started spinning around her revealing only five spell cards four new and one old grabbing one and putting the rest back in her pocket

"Hey no using spellcards I don't have any yet." Ken said as Royen held up the spell card

"To bad, Blank sign-Family Vacation!" Royen shouted as now ten lasers fired out in all directions along with random placed red shards the red shards began flying in all directions after a few seconds the lasers started to spin forcing ken to stay in-between lasers as waves of seven large green wheels started to disperse in the direction that ken was in. ken has to start flying to keep up with the lasers as they started moving faster and faster he changed his blade in to a cross bow and started firing arrow shaped bullets the arrows it Royen but didn't leave a mark just as the lasers were spinning to fast for him to keep up the spell timed out and Royen was already rushing towards him with her sword he changed his crossbow in to a shield and sword to block her strike and counter attack with an over head swing only to be kicked in the side due to the shield causing him to have a bigger blind spot allowing Royen to follow up with a few punches to the face sending him flying to the ground with a large crash leaving only a cloud of smoke. Royen drops down to the ground to look at the damage. The second her foot touches the ground Ken dives out from the smoke cloud and smacks Royen with the hilt of his sword leaving her dazed. He hollows up by throwing his shield like a Frisbee only to be stopped by Royen deflecting in leaving it stuck in to a tree nearby.

"That hurt you know so now I'm going to go all out! Blank sign- Ancient Spark!" Royen shouted as she held her hand out and began to charge a large amount of energy, as she charged her energy a small orb of energy appeared in her hand getting larger and large until Royen could not hold it.

"That can't be good." Ken said pulling his shield out of the tree only to realize to late that Royen was charging up energy.

"Take this!" Royen shouted releasing the energy in her hand firing of a large blue laser with a red and a white laser spinning around it in a clock wise rotation causing it to look like a drill that destroyed every thing in its path Ken tried to jump out of the way but the laser followed him he began flying strait up changing his weapons in to one giant shield then spiraling around the laser with it slowly gaining on him before he hits the ground he turns around and puts his shield in the air and planting his feet on the ground his shield blocked the large laser but only to have the two smaller lasers to split off and spiral in to a center point causing what looks like a large red and white orb to appear after collision from an explosion. After the flash dies down ken is left there standing covered in ash. Royen slowly approaches ken who is just standing there. Royen gets closer with in attacking range and stands as if ready to swing for the hip as ken starts to move and changed his shield in to a blunt sword and gets ready to strike. They stand there for a long time nothing in the area makes a sound when a leaf falls from a tree over head a the leaf falls Royen tightens her grip on her sword getting ready to strike right as the leaf falls in front of Royen leavening her unable to see any thing ken strikes with such speed that no other human can strike with barring Reimu. In a nana second both Royen and ken have swung there weapons cutting the leaf in a shape in to fourths both are facing each other with there backs still standing as if they hit an invisible target, as the wind blows ken falls to the dropping his sword.

"How did you strike me that many times?" Ken asked as bruises began to swell on his body

"When you attack hit me I had already stricken you 17 times already." Royen said picking up ken and throwing him over her shoulder along with his sword heading in to the gap yukari left behind.

(A/N whew done I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I decided to have a cliché ending for fun well cya next time I had more written but it did not fall under my ready to publish mainly because they are a bunch of chapters for later on.)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20 the long awaited

Royen and Ken step out of a portal that leads to the large stairs that lead to Yuyuko's mansion as Royen starts to ascend the stair case only to have Ken wake up on her first few steps.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked

"Dragging you up to Aunt Yuyuko's house" Royen said putting Ken down

"I thought you were going to the nether world/" ken said

"We are already there." Royen said looking up the staircase

"But I'm not dead yet." Ken said

"That doesn't matter here in Gensokyo you can still enter here." Royen said

"Just let..." he was cut off by a flashing light at the to of the stair case and in a split second Youmu was pining ken to the ground with her shorter sword at his neck

"Wow you are just weak." Royen said

"Oh, hello Royen long time no see." Youmu said still standing on ken

"Hi Youmu is aunty home?" Royen asked pointing at the top of the stairs

"Who?" Youmu asked

"Yuyuko, on a side note are you going to get off me now?" Ken ask still on the ground with Youmu's foot firmly planted on his chest

"Oh sorry." Youmu said hopping off of ken then reaching her hand down to help him up

"Wait were did Royen go?" ken asked looking to were Royen used to be

"Aunty are you home!" Royen shouted from the top of the stairs

"Oh no this is not good Yuyuko Sama has been watching these scary movies from miss Yukari and she is trying to replicate them." Youmu said running up the stairs with ken still holding his hand pulling him with her up the stairs towards Royen

Royen started walking down the large path the lead to the large Japanese mansion that was surrounded in cherry blossoms when she arrived at the front door she knocked and the wooden door the door slowly opened with a loud creak. Royen unfazed by this just decided to walk in to the mansion closing the door behind her. When Youmu and Ken final reached the mansion, Royen had already gone inside Youmu whet to push the door when she fell right through it on to her face. Pulling ken down with her whom had landed the exact same way. They both shot up when the heard Royen scream much farther in the mansion. The two started running only to find Royen in the hands of Yuyuko who was tickling Royen whose face was bright red.

"Ahahahaha Let G-go haha!" Royen struggled to say all while tiring to breath

"Nope you didn't visit me and now I am going to get my revenge." Yuyuko said pinning Royen to the ground with one arm and using a feather to tickle her foot making he squirm in place trying to get free of Yuyuko's grasp.

"Yuyuko sama we have another guest as well." Youmu said pointing at Ken

"I'm trying to spend time with Royen." Yuyuko said pulling Royen closer to her and holding her with one arm around the waits while using the other one to shoo Youmu away

"Help." Royen said in between gasps for air

"I think we should leave them be for a little bit." Ken said with a mischievous smile winking at Youmu

"Oh I get it I'll go get the tea ready and drop it off later ok Yuyuko sama." Youmu said with the same smile ken had

"Please help me." Royen said reaching out in terror face still red from Earlier, only now being able to breath, and exhausted

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Yuyuko said as she started tickling Royen with the feather again as Ken and Youmu left the room shutting the door behind them

About three hours later Yuyuko, Ken, and Youmu are sitting at a table in the front most room with the door open letting the view of cherry blossoms in the back ground Royen was sleeping on Yuyuko's lap.

"I have never seen her worn out in my time in gensokyo." Ken said sipping his tea

"She was like this when Yukari brought her during fall she was going to stay here but if you stay here to long you start to form an attachment to this place and will become a spirit but don't worry you will be fine Yukari told me you were coming so I had Youmu set up a guest bedroom for you and its only a week so nothing to worry about." Yuyuko said running her fingers through Royen's hair with her whimsical voice

"That's not reassuring." Ken said

"From what I know Royen spent a lot of time out side of Gensokyo in your world." Youmu said

"That's beside the point why are we here in the netherworld?" Ken asked

"Yukari said that Royen needed to regain her memories and she only seems to get them around someone from her past in other words she needs to be near someone familiar. She use to stay over here a lot and she tended to not like my old gardener Youmu's sword master every time she saw him she became very angry not all of the time but about half of the time she would train with him and learn to use her sword." Yuyuko said looking down at the sleeping Royen

"You mean Royen got Sword Training from my master." Youmu said

"Dose this mean she was a great swordsman?" Ken asked

"No." Yuyuko replied quickly without out a second of thought

"Well she wiped the floor with me when we had our dual she struck so fast that I only saw one strike." Ken said

"Are you some expert on swords?" Youmu asked looking at Ken

"I use to practice all the time but now I'm rusty and haven't regained my skill." Ken said making a katana appear from nothing

"Why don't you fight him Youmu you haven't had a real match in a long time and I see you have been taking an interest in him when ever he talks you hang on every word." Yuyuko said with a whimsical smile

Several minutes later Ken and Youmu were standing in the court yard Yuyuko was watching from the porch With Royen still on her lap sleeping without a care in the world. Ken and Youmu stood opposite of each other holding there katanas as cherry blossoms swirled around them they were staring each other down. Both stood in a stance ready to draw there swords. Ken was about to draw when a gap opened up beside him and sucked his sword into it then disappeared another gap appeared and tossed out another katana.

"This isn't my sword were did it go?" ken said looking over at Royen but she was still sleeping

"I don't know." Yuyuko said shrugging her shoulders

"I doesn't matter we are just sparring I will do my best not to break your sword." Youmu said drawing her sword stared charging at Ken.

The two seem to be completely even in skill every time Youmu strikes ken is able to block and follow up with a counter attack. Both are doing there very best not to get overcome by the other. Youmu swings her sword at kens legs ken stomps on her sword and goes to strike Youmu in the head with the back side of his sword only to be blocked in a split second by Youmu who drew her shorter sword and knocked kens sword away in one swing who then stumbled back words. Youmu then followed up with continuous sword swinging using both of her swords to swing faster but her strikes were much weaker in comparisons to her other strikes because she had a sword in each hand. Ken tried to knock her off balance with one of his blocks by attacking Youmu mid swing she wasn't caught off guard because she had dropped her shorter sword to block the attack when Ken tried to push Youmu off balance using strength but before he got a chance to attack Youmu had already snatched her smaller sword from mid air and already swinging at ken leavening him know time to react smacking him in the head with the back side of her shorter katana sending Ken flying over to the mansion were he lands about two feet from Yuyuko and Royen.

"looks like Youmu won." Yuyuko said still hugging Royen

"uggg looks like I still can't win in sword fight anymore." Ken said with big grin on his face when Youmu walked over he burst out in laughter

"What's so funny?" Youmu asked

"It's just that back my world I was the strongest guy around but here the weakest one is me. I just love this were now I have the strongest of the strong that I can one day hope to fight them on an even field and my first rival is a seven year old girl but she never wants to fight me. It turns out I'm destined to be a weakling in this world and the only way I can go home is to get the strongest person in Gensokyo to apologize to my Royen so that means I'm going to have to train and get stronger than the strongest to go home." Ken said looking up at the sky

"Mmmmm… "Royen grumbled as she started pressing her face in Yuyuko's stomach causing her to laugh

"Miss Yuyuko stop laughing you're going to wake her up if you get to loud." Ken said as quite as he could

"I can't haha I'm haha ticklish haha!" Yuyuko said getting louder and louder eventually wakening Royen up

"It's to loud here." Royen said sitting up in Yuyuko's lap looking at Ken and Youmu.

"You were sleeping for a long time." Yuyuko said playing with Royen's hair causing her to turn bright red

"Yeah thanks to you." Royen said rolling her eyes

"Do we need a reminder?" Yuyuko said grabbing Royen by the waist causing her to shiver

"N-no." Royen whimpered

"That's what I thought." Yuyuko said still holding Royen by the waist

"Looks like were safe as long as Miss Yuyuko is around." Ken whispered to Youmu who just nodded

"Oh you think so?" Yuyuko said opening a fan in front of her face with her free hand

"Run" Youmu said with fear

"Wait what?" Ken turned to Youmu but she was already bolting for the entrance of the netherworld

"I'll be right back promise." Royen said as Yuyuko let go of her

"Oh God." Ken said in surprise while trying to run away only to be tackled by Royen

"Don't kill me!" Ken pleaded in terror as Royen sat on top of her

"Oh why not call for help I mean I'm sure someone else will be nicer than you and Youmu." Royen said with and evil smile

"Hey what about Youmu she didn't help either when you asked." Ken said trying to change the subject

"I already took care of her." Royen said opening a gap and Youmu fell out with her wrists and ankles bound with rope with a surprised look on her face next to Yuyuko

"Any ways lights off." Royen said reaching in to a gap and pulling a breaker switch as the light faded the sounds of Ken and Youmu screaming in and a few explosions.

About 20 minutes later the lights come back on Ken is lying in the ground with his faces covered in bruises and Youmu impaled into a tree, Royen was sitting on Yuyuko's lap who was sitting on the porch.

(A/N Hello all it's been way to long but I was writing and plotting I already have the entire ending planned out but not to worry the story will be continued in the second part of this. Anyways that is not all I have been getting emails of two varieties, one "Were did you get Royen's name from?" and two "Royen is a boy's name ya idiot." I got the name from my younger days playing wow I wanted to use the name Roy but that was taken so I added the en to Roy and got Royen. Second Royen is a transsexual name also it is a last name there two big emails down. I hope you enjoyed I'm sorry for the long wait all seven fans of this Fan fiction review, comments, or flame what ever you want I read all comments bye bye you guys and gals!)


End file.
